


What Holds A Ladder To A Wall?

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt!Leon, Intense, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 (Remake), Semi-Canon Divergent, Stalking, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The T-00 Model - or 'Tyrant' - stalks and chases Leon throughout the R.P.D with vicious, predatory intent.However, it's not with the same intent as Leon believes it is, as the poor rookie will soon find out.





	1. Insitgation

**Author's Note:**

> To save confusion, this story starts in the area where Leon first meets the Tyrant, when he falls off the ladder.
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Leon gasps loudly, his blue eyes going wide as he slips, his grip upon the ladder becoming deathly tight. The rain really wasn't helping his situation right now. He just pulled the damn side rail off - how the Hell did that even happen? Was it really that unstable? Leon didn't have much time to ponder about that as he felt himself falling backwards with the ladder, watching in dread as its holders upon the metal broke away, his plummet now inevitable. 

Leon knew that clutching on for much longer wouldn't do him any good, so instead he let go, hopefully avoiding the heavy metal of the ladder from smacking into him as he does so. He hits the ground with a strained grunt, wincing in pain as the loud clang of metal smacking the ground overwhelms his ears. Christ, he hopes there's no damn zombies nearby that could've heard that. At least he managed to avoid the ladder hitting him.

The rookie takes a moment to recover, resting on his side, eyes clenching tight. He pants heavily, shivering ever so slightly in the freezing rain, not caring for how his bangs clung to his face.

This place really had it out for him.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, he stares at the cold, wet ground, briefly relieved to hear nothing but the patter of rain upon it. Good, seems his little slip went unnoticed. 

He hoists himself to his feet, huffing as he turns to face where the ladder once was. He frowns, brows furrowing. "Dammit."

Well, seems like he won't be heading back that way any time soon. He withdraws his flash light and switches it on with a click, handgun at the ready as he sets to keep moving. He didn't have time for this.

Leon heads in the opposite direction, suddenly stopping as he gets a closer view of where the helicopter had crashed. He shields his dirtied face with his arm upon closer inspection; even in this cold, the heat was intense. He looks to the water pipe system beside him, and its lever, and doesn't hesitate to push it down. However, the water flows from another pipe beside him, almost splashing onto him. He purses his lips in frustration.

In attempt to test his chances, he moves to the door to his left, into the segment of the building where the helicopter crashed, immediately noticing the little flames that eventually lead him back to the accident once again. The entire corridor is blocked by heavy metal and fiery flames. Great, he'll have to figure out a way to divert that water to the pipe that was directly above the fire if he wants to get back inside the R.P.D. That'll be suspiciously convenient, but not unwelcomed.

The blond heads back outside, making his way to the staircase, but not before noticing a very unsettling sound. Leon slows his steps as he reaches the end of the stairs, head cocked to the side as he peers cautiously at the door leading into yet another building. He could hear the unmistakable noise of snarls and growls - the aggressive banging that was raging against the door did not belong to a fellow survivor, that's for sure. Seems his fall didn't go unnoticed after all - or could these fuckers just smell him?

The young man steps closer, his arm that was holding his handgun was skillfully positioned over the other that held the flash light, his expression solemn. He quickly glances to his left, noticing another lever controlling the pipe system, but the insistent thumping against the door soon gained his attention once more. He pulls down the hammer of the gun, gritting his teeth. "Come on..."

As if on cue, two odious zombies burst through the door, once a man and woman, with rotting skin and dead eyes. They eagerly rush for him, as fast as the zombies were typically able, but were no match against the swiftness of the living. 

With three quick shots to the head, the male zombie tumbles to the ground in a limp heap, a drawled noise of defeat passing its lips. With the intent of saving bullets, Leon unsheathes a combat knife, deftly ducking out of the way of the female trying to grab him, before gripping her shoulder and plunging it into her- _its_ \- head. It goes down with a deafening cry, still desperately trying to take at least one bite from the blond, but soon collapses to the ground, joining the other decaying corpse. 

"Hrmph..." Leon eyes them, retrieving his knife from the female zombie's skull, hissing as a sickening splutter of blood followed suite. He tries focusing his attention on the pipe system once more, still struggling to adjust to how fucked up this whole scenario was. He switches the lever from 'R' to 'L', offering a simple, satisfied nod as he heads back to the crash site. That hopefully did the trick. 

Lo and behold, upon pressing the lever down again, the water pours from the pipe above the fire this time, ending the flame's reign. Leon sighs in relief, seeking to enter the door to the corridor once more, anxious to head back inside and out of the rain and cold. He closes the door behind him, resting his back against it for the briefest of moments, closing his eyes. What a trip to Hell this turned out to be - and if he wasn't careful, it'd be a one way trip.

With a slow and heavy exhale, Leon regains himself and pushes forward, knowing that if he sat down, his exhaustion wouldn't allow him to get back up. He makes his way to the helicopter, thankful to see that the flames had dissipated completely. Perfect, he could slide past the helicopter with ease now.

At least, that's what he expected to happen.

The blond froze, his breath hitching as he pulls to a halt, tired eyes bulging as he watches in both terror and awe as a darkly clothed 'man' shoves the helicopter aside without so much as a flinch.  With his flash light trained on the sight before him, Leon steps back in fear, quite beyond the fear he's been feeling this entire night as this man - this giant - steps into view, donning a black fedora and a leather trench coat. Leon would honestly laugh at how ridiculous it looked if it wasn't for the fact that this guy was huge and had single-handedly lifted and moved a God damn helicopter.

The rookie can do nothing but stare as the man locks his piercing eyes with him; empty, bleached ones meeting bright blue. Leon finally notices just how fucked up his face was. He was deathly pale, skin marred and rough, as though he was swimming in a sea of flames.

No - this was no man, and whatever the Hell it was, it was making a beeline for Leon, with bloodlust dancing in its eyes. 

_"Jesus Christ!"_

Was all Leon managed, wasting no time in getting the fuck out of there, his stomach filling with dread at the horrifying sound of this thing's heavy footsteps following right after him. He kicks open the door and runs outside, before coming to a horrible realistion. Where the fuck could he go? The helicopter, the ladder--

Leon grunts as he suddenly trips, his panic and rushing doing him no favours as he falls hard onto the soaked ground. The rain continues to pour around him, Leon struggling as he feels something roughly grab his leg and ruthlessly pull him back towards it. The blond hugs his face into his arm, crying out, twisting onto his back as he looks up into the eyes of his attacker, his hand desperately clawing at the ground, trying to get as far away from this damned thing as possible.

He tries to reach for his gun, but a large, gloved hand grips his throat, causing Leon to gasp for air as he pulls and tugs at the arm that was suddenly hoisting him into the air. The blond barely caught sight of how this thing eyed him, noticing how his wide, dusty eyes lacked the hunger that the zombies had - but, rather... glinted with something else. 

"L-Let--  _Let me go!"_

His command was raspy and quiet. Leon felt himself grow dizzy then, grizzly coughs ripping out of his mouth as he squirmed, eyes steadily beginning to close as he tries lifting his legs high to kick the man away from him, to no avail. No-- No! He needed to get out of this! He needed to find Claire! To help her find her brother - to escape this whole nightmare! 

The young male ignored the other hand that decided to set itself firmly upon his hip and grip him tightly, squeezing, preventing Leon from kicking much further. Now hysteric, Leon hastily attempted to find the flash grenade clutching to his belt. With fumbling hands, Leon manages to finally grasp it and forcefully remove the pin from it, dropping it to the ground as he clenched his eyes shut. He feels himself almost slip out of consciousness, as the 'man' pulls him closer, his tight grip surprisingly loosening on him as Leon finds himself being held rather than being within a vice grip.

It doesn't last long, however, as the flash grenade goes off, and Leon feels himself being dropped harshly to the ground. He coughs violently, finding it incredibly difficult to get up after almost being choked to the point of passing out. But Leon acts as quickly as he can, soon noticing through the heavy rain how the creature that was holding him had taken a knee and was shielding his eyes. 

Leon scrambled to his feet then, stumbling as he rushed past the man and headed back inside, no longer needing to push awkwardly past the helicopter as it had been shoved out of the corridor almost entirely. Despite how weak he felt, how exhausted he was - he didn't stop, no zombie nor 'Licker', as they were apparently called according to that file he read, would stop him from getting as far away from that guy as he possibly could.

Regardless of his efforts, Leon couldn't help but feel a strong sense of apprehension, of terror. He somehow knew that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see that 'man' again. 


	2. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! I do read them all - and I honestly wasn't expecting such lovely feedback. Fics such as this can be very difficult to undertake, but I'll do my very best.
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

It was nauseating, the flicker of blood spraying onto his cheek as the zombie's brains splattered to nothing, its body slumping to the floor. If there was anywhere he was happy to be during all this chaos, it was a police station. Managing to acquire this W-870 Shotgun was the best luck Leon's had so far this entire night. He would have to be careful, though - if he keeps all this ruckus up, he'll have Lickers trailing his ass throughout the whole R.P.D, and that's the last thing he needs right now.

Leon steps around the rotting corpse, not even offering it a second glance as he continues forward down the hallway. His flash light is kept steady in front of him, continuing at a hushed pace, trying to be as quiet as he could now to avoid any unwanted attention. He wasn't on top of his game, not after that encounter he had with the big guy - or the 'Tyrant', as one of the memos he came across had informed him. It was the same thing that had murdered that guy in the prison cell - 'Ben' was his name, according to Ada. Which made Leon wonder... the Tyrant had used the sheer strength of his fist to crush Ben's skull like a beer can, and had pushed that helicopter aside as though it didn't weigh a couple thousand pounds.

It begged to answer one question; why didn't it do the same to Leon?

The blond was at that thing's mercy for a solid amount of time, head-crushing and bone-cracking should have happened at some point - not that Leon had wanted it to, of course. The fear he had felt when he was in the Tyrant's grasp was quite unlike any he's ever felt, and he had believed for the shortest moment that it was going to be his doom. But, it continued to choke him, seemingly trying to get him to fall unconscious. It just didn't make any sense. With its immense strength, it could have snapped Leon's neck and crushed his wind pipe. Leon should have been a crushed pile of blood and bones, in no better shape than the zombies chasing him around, if the Tyrant had really tried to kill him.

So, why didn't it?

He was a rookie, not an idiot. That thing had held back - it showed restraint. Did Leon have something it wanted? Know something it wanted? Did it just want to see Leon suffer; a sadistic game the monster wanted to play before it ended Leon for good? The young man was unsure, and honestly, he wasn't too keen on finding out. He had to search for Claire and get the Hell outta here before he runs into it again.

A zombie smashing through a window causes him to skid to a halt, shotgun still in hand as he steps back. "Son of a bitch!" He takes aim, but not before freezing in fright at a piercing, high-pitched screech penetrating his ears. Damn - those bastard Lickers - they were making this so much more difficult for him. He twists to his right, catching a glance of the creature crawling along the wall beside him, but Leon's shoved to the ground before he could even set his gaze upon it. Fuck, once they knew where he was he really didn't stand much of a chance, they may be blind but they're agile and swift, unlike the zombies; the one that threw itself through the glass was still struggling to get to its feet.

The Licker sinks its claws into his shoulders, the thick fabric not doing much in preventing the sharp talons from tearing his skin. Leon cries out loudly, gasping in pain whilst bucking his legs up to try and kick the beast off of him, pushing the side of his shotgun against its bloodied face. The creature was relentless, hissing loudly whilst drooling all over him, its monstrous mouth mere inches from his face as it snaps viciously, anxious for a taste. The zombie a few feet away was finally standing and begins trudging over to him, hollow eyes gawking at him, completely undeterred by the bestial Licker sat atop of him.

Leon attempts to face the barrel of the shotgun at the Licker, firing a desperate shot, but it merely shoots to the side, causing the Licker to jerk and screech again at the loud sound, before resuming its efforts to devour him. The razor claws tore deeper.

 _"Argh!"_ Leon slams his eyes shut, craning his neck to turn his face to the side, prolonging every moment to avoid being Licker food. The zombie has fallen to his flank now, grasping ferociously at Leon's vest, trying to get its own share of fresh flesh before the Licker had its way with him. 

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps on creaking wood approaching them sent a cold shiver down his spine, and Leon opened his quivering eyes just in time to see the Tyrant land a brutal punch to the side of the Licker's head, sending it crashing into the zombie, instantly killing both of them as they fly into the far wall. Leon stares over at them in shock, scrambling back as he notes how the Licker no longer had a head, its frame slumped over the zombie, who was just a broken lump of limbs and blood now. 

The blond heaves profoundly, hugging his shotgun earnestly to his chest, noticing how the moonlight shining from the window no longer graced him, now replaced with a menacing shadow looming over his form. 

Leon shoots his terrified gaze to the figure above him, sinking his head into his shoulders at the sudden feeling of a large hand gripping his vest and rather violently pulling him upward. Leon doesn't even have a moment to think as his shotgun is roughly pulled from his grasp and thrown to the side. Much like before, the rookie reaches for his belt - a grenade, his handgun - anything to help him escape this. However, the Tyrant seems to anticipate this as it grabs his belt, with most of his weaponry and equipment, and rips it off the younger male's body with a forceful tug. 

Leon grimaces, the movement hardly gentle as he grabs onto the arm that had seized him, watching despairingly as his belt is thrown aside with his shotgun. What? What the fuck was this thing doing?

He growls in frustration - it hadn't disarmed him completely. He reaches for his knife sheathed upon his leg,  not hesitating as he jabs it into the side of the arm holding him up. It gives Leon exactly what he was looking for - a get away and some time - as the Tyrant releases his grip upon him and drops the rookie to the floor. Leon's actions are instant, not doing what he did last time, and makes a run for it, sprinting down the hallway - zombies and Lickers be damned.

Fuck. He has nothing. Weapons, equipment, first aid - his belt had everything, hip pouches and all. He just used his last combat knife, and with every step he took he was getting further and further away from the very items that had been keeping him alive. He'd have to return here as soon as he can, once he shakes the big guy off his tail, of whom he could hear rushing after him right now. He'd have to forget about his equipment for now, not when the Tyrant was right on his ass. 

Leon finds himself sprinting into one of the many rooms of the R.P.D, bursting through the door and slamming it shut behind him frantically, panting. His tired eyes scan every inch of the desecrated room of which was decorated with blood and carcass remains, his heart sinking in defeat as he rushes to the center and stops.

Dead end.

There's no way out other than the door behind him. He trembles, gaze soon noticing the broken window that was to the far left of the room, of which would lead him back to the same corridor he'd just been running through. It'd be a long shot, but maybe he could trick the Tyrant, if he was quick enough.

Not wasting his chances, Leon rushes to the pallet that was by the wall. He climbs atop of it, seeking to use it as leverage as he grasps the window sill and tries to pull himself up and through. His stomach clenches in dread, his movements becoming frantic at the unmistakable sound of the Tyrant bursting through the door. Leon clambers, swinging his leg up and over, almost there--

"No- wait!  _No_ _!"_  Too late. That all-too familiar feeling of the colossal hand clutching his other leg tugs him down, his fingers cutting on broken glass as he lets go of the window sill and plummets hard onto the pallet. "Aah..." A sore groan passes his trembling lips, his body shaking due to the impact of the fall, the Tyrant's other hand eagerly snaking around his waist and holding him firmly in place. 

Leon feels himself being lifted once more into an unyielding hold under the Tyrant's arm of which remained coiled around his waist - but Leon continues his fight. He grabs onto the pallet, not letting go, refusing to give in. The Tyrant jerks him back, the rookie cop holding on for dear life as he feels his grip loosen further, heart pounding hopelessly as he feels the pallet's wood begin to crack and break. 

Leon knew it was futile.

He's finally dragged away from the pallet, a few sections of the wood snapping into pieces when he eventually relinquishes his grip. Leon peers to his hands with a wince, his cut fingers now a raw, red colour from how tightly he'd been holding on. He clenches them shut, now completely within the Tyrant's grasp, helplessly dangling above the ground. Leon is clasped to his side in a compacted grip. It was so tight to the point where Leon struggled to even breathe properly; perhaps such was the Tyrant's intention.

However, it didn't destroy the blond's resolve.

Leon squirmed and struggled incessantly - he pushed, kicked, grabbed and punched - all the while loudly crying out and shouting as the Tyrant carried him off to only God knows where, unfazed by Leon's persistent efforts and resistance. "Mother fucker - let me go! _Hrnnngh!"_ Leon growls, refusing to give in, not giving a damn about the zombies whose attentions he was starting to draw. They look towards them with great and hungry interest, groggily following after the Tyrant who was holding a fresh meal for them. The Tyrant, far too large and quick for them, shakes them off easily.

Being held in such an awful position was not pleasant. Leon feels blood rush to his brain, his eyes becoming watery due to how exhausted and drained he was. His limbs were beginning to quake with how much physical energy he was exerting, all his efforts leading him nowhere. His hope, his determination - with every swing of his fist and kick of his legs - they faltered further.

Jesus. He was worn out.

Suddenly, Leon felt something long and slippery loop around his leg, yelping as something with ferocious, inhuman strength yanked him out of the Tyrant's grip, who - for the first time - made an actual sound from deep within his throat, one of great annoyance. It was a deep, unsettling sound - just as unnatural as his strength. The Tyrant's pale eyes seemed to darken as he turns and glares at who took the blond from his clutches. 

Leon, panting, now upon the floor and below his new captor, swivels his head to look at who - or what - had taken hold of him. He was met with the fowl stench and deafening shriek of a Licker, of which pressed its misshapen, clawed hand down upon Leon's throat, tearing a frayed sound of pain from him. Great - it wasn't just the zombies that Leon had caught the attention of. 

When will this end?

With his airway blocked, neck being lacerated by pointed claws, Leon grits his teeth and swiftly smacks his elbow into the Licker's malformed face before it could start feasting. He's damn well had enough of this now. He felt like a piece of raw meat being fought over by a starving pack of wolves. 

Once again, it wasn't too long before Leon felt the weight of the Licker suddenly disappearing, the young male averting his gaze to the Tyrant, who had grabbed the creature and elevated it into the air by its head. Within moments, the Licker's skull was squished to a gory, wet mess of flesh and bone, and Leon could not have moved any quicker than he did just now in the brutal state he was in.

His breath was ragged and harsh, eyes still wet, his body likely forming numerous bruises from all these encounters. Clutching his side, the rookie limped onward, agonised, wincing as he heard the Licker's body hitting the floor with a thud, heart racing at the petrifying echo of the Tyrant darting for him once more.

_"Hrraaagh!"_

The blond startles, eyes widening. The Tyrant sounded pissed. Not good.

It was all too much - he needed his weapons, his equipment. He needed to sleep, for fuck's sake. 

Barely avoiding the few zombies that tried to swipe and grab him, Leon pressed onward in the direction of where he lost his weapons. It was a fair distance, one of which he wasn't too sure he would even achieve.

No - he had to keep going. He had to get through this. 

Find Claire. He needed to find and help Claire.  _Claire._

Thinking of the woman's friendly face, Leon felt his previous resolve return, his determination overcoming his hopelessness and exhaustion as he narrowly avoided a group of mangled zombies; their moans and growls were far too close to him for comfort. 

Risking a glance behind him, Leon was overcome by a wave of relief when he saw that he was slowly but surely getting further and further away from the Tyrant, noticing how the large group of zombies certainly weren't helping the much larger man get any closer to him, serving as a very welcomed nuisance to the Tyrant. Leon never thought he'd be thankful to zombies, but he sure as Hell was now.

Leon decided that finding a suitable hiding place would be his best option now. He could only run like this for so long, if he keeps this up he would just collapse with exhaustion. Turning every corner as swiftly as he could to get out of the Tyrant's sight, Leon locked his gaze with three motionless zombies laying dead on the floor - likely by his own bullets earlier. 

Without considering the chances of this even working, Leon threw himself to the ground, holding his breath due to the horrid smell as he crawled under the corpses, struggling to move their heavy bodies over his own form - not caring how it only worsened his injuries, how it made him physically ill. All that mattered was escaping. 

Leon closed his eyes, blood pumping in his ears and the Tyrant's booming footfalls being the only sounds he could hear. 

_Stop shaking. Stop shaking - hold on._

The steps drew closer and closer - then ceased. Right beside his hiding place.

Everything had fallen completely silent. The dead air thick with tension and unease. Leon was begging in his mind to any super natural entity that could hear him that the damned bastard would just leave. 

_Just leave - I'm not here. Go. Please._

Clutching his chest, breath still held, Leon found he had to use every ounce of his power not to sigh loudly in relief at the sound of the Tyrant finally departing, charging past the dead cluster on the ground, resuming his search for the cop.

Even long after the Tyrant had left, his steps no longer audible, Leon still remained unconditionally silent and unmoving, breathing through his mouth now to continue avoiding the scent of rot and decay from the corpses atop of his frame.

Leon eventually moves, steadily shoving the zombies off of him, pushing himself into a seating position, arms resting on his outstretched legs. For the first time that night, Leon allowed himself to stop and just think. What was he going to do? This guy wasn't letting up - he was after Leon, wanted something from him and Leon would be fucked if he even knew what that was.

Clenching his eyes firmly shut, Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths, shaking his head in disbelief at it all. "Christ..." He mutters low, slumping, a part of him so ready to just collapse here and now - to just rest.

But he couldn't. He had to get his weaponry back, and his belt. He could not continue through this place without them. Claire might need him - he told Lieutenant Branagh that he wouldn't let him down. He couldn't fail them. He had to find a way out. He had to succeed, no matter the cost.

Struggling on shaky limbs, Leon hoists himself up and onto his feet, taking yet another deep breath before narrowing his eyes ahead of him once more, clenching his fists.

Gotta keep moving. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Leon. It only gets worse, my dear.


	3. Dominion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins when Ada's segment of the game starts, if anyone wants reference.
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

"I'm right outside the facility, in pursuit of Annette."

The woman in red falls silent in order to listen to the response from her communicator, taking small, delicate paces in front of her as she listens intently, brown eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

"If it's not on her, it must be in the NEST."

She comes to a standstill, listening once again to the reply that follows after her words. Ada starts sauntering back in the direction she came, continuing her mindless pacing.

"Once it's in hand, I'll call for extraction." 

Static fills the air as Ada ends the conversation, her eyes setting themselves upon Leon's unconscious and wrecked form. She had laid her cream-coloured trench coat upon him - in an attempt to keep him warm. The air was dank and freezing down here; and after all, it was the least she could do for the rookie after he bravely took a bullet for her.

Or stupidly. She'll settle for stupidly.

Regardless of the appreciation she had for his actions, despite being a little agitated by how reckless this boy was, she couldn't stick around and wait for him to wake up, she needed to continue her mission of finding Annette and retrieving the sample of the G-virus.

She had done the best she could for the rookie by cleaning and wrapping his wound; he should be safe in here, at least until she returned or when he finally gains consciousness once more. If she were to guess, the latter would likely happen.

Focusing her attention on the task at hand, Ada looks to the non-functioning elevator to her right, eyes narrowing. "You can run, Annette, but you can't hide."

Without wasting any more time, Ada takes hold of her EMF Visualizer, setting it into motion and scanning the area for any wiring she could crack into. Time to get to work.

Hacking her way through the area via the fan system is child's play for the woman, the zombies that had tried to get in her way were now dead heaps upon the ground, thus Ada catches up to Annette much quicker than the scientist would probably anticipate. 

"Got you now."

Birkin has no idea who she was dealing with. Ada's lips tug up into a sly smirk, halting her movements and taking aim, watching as Annette walks past the glass frame of the room she was currently in and into another, unbeknownst to Ada tracking her every move. Lowering her weapon, Ada decides she'd seek a more precise and accurate moment to threaten the woman. She needed the element of surprise on her side.

"Always been good at running, Annette. I'll give you that."

Ada presses onward, her movements low and stealthy, gun loaded and held up at the ready. She enters the room Annette had just occupied and tries following after her - but the unforeseen sound of stomping boots on metal from outside the room causes her to immediately stop and duck down to the floor, frowning in frustration as she presses her back against the wall, hiding from the outside view of the window. She was quite keenly aware of who owned those heavy steps, letting out an annoyed huff. 

"Persistent bastard, aren't you?" She murmurs low to herself, thankful that she had just managed to avoid being seen, if the sudden halting of its footsteps were any indicator of that. Ada waits - and waits, until finally the sound of the Tyrant's resumed treading fades off into the distance. She sighs in momentary relief, noticing how tight her grip upon her gun had suddenly become as she carefully stands up. She would have to keep quiet, lest she wanted that thing following her around like a hound dog. Ada purses her lips, shaking her head. At least it'd gone in the opposite direction now, she hopefully won't be seeing him anytime soon.

That thought instantly causes Ada to freeze, a numb sensation running through her veins. Wait...

"Leon..." She whispers, her eyes going wide. Ada doesn't take a moment to think - her mission suddenly at the very back of her mind as she rushes in the direction she had just came from, the very same direction that the Tyrant had went. She couldn't understand why - why she was abruptly putting the life of this rookie over the importance of her mission. Leon shouldn't have even been here in this city, let alone alongside her in this mess. That idiot had to go and get himself shot, and now that damned thing was going to find him completely vulnerable.

"Dammit, Leon!" She curses, her expression dark as she sprints back into the rooms she had just been in, heading towards the fan system she had initially traversed through. She didn't give a damn about how loud she was being, at this point she wanted the Tyrant to hear her, to notice her and seek her out. Better she distracted it and fought it off than it finding an unconscious, helpless Leon.

Ada's brows suddenly draw together in confusion as she finally reaches the room leading to the fan network she'd hacked through, heels clicking loudly on the steps leading up to it, a look of realization dawning upon her defined features. She notes how she can't hear... anything. At all. She pushes the door leading inside open warily, eyes narrowed as she peers around the room - cautious. Her gaze then locks onto the tunnel on the far side of the room, where she had previously hacked and broken the fan entirely.

The Tyrant wasn't here.

The footfalls of the creature should have been audible from the moment she had chased after it. Not to forget to mention that she had moved much quicker than the Tyrant had been.

Even in heels, such was no trouble for the woman.

Ada lets out a thoughtful hum, fists clenching at her side as she enters the room fully, gun still in hand. She closes the door quietly behind her, deciding to at least make sure that it really hadn't found Leon and that he was still alright, even though she had her doubts now. But there was no point in running all this way here only for her not to see her intentions through. 

The woman ponders - had it simply not gone this way, then? Did she just waste her time panicking over nothing? Where else could it have possibly gone?

Tensing, Ada abruptly twists around and lifts her gun in rapid succession, the terrorizing sound of the Tyrant's steps suddenly booming right behind her as it ruptures through the metal door of the room, glowering down at her. The fucker had been behind her this whole time? Did it just hear her sprint here like a lunatic and follow suit, or had it patiently waited for her to dart ahead, knowing she'd try to follow it? The bastard was cunning if that was the case, and that possibility suddenly had her on edge.

Perhaps she was giving it too much credit; she had just been a fool and lead this thing right to her, all because she freaked out over Leon's safety. If she gets through this she was going to give him a piece of her mind, that's for sure. 

But something nagged at her mind, something about all of this just didn't seem right...

Had the Tyrant intentionally left her be back there and expect her to follow it? Had it known Ada was in that room when she was hiding and tried to lure her out? It had caught up to her and then, what? It just decides to leave? Just mindlessly assuming that she went the other way?

No. It was definitely too smart for that - this thing wasn't a brainless zombie, and was definitely sneaky enough to pull a fast one on her. It didn't make sense that it would just leave.

Was this all just a ploy, then? Ada squints, her mind - ever calculative - was running wild with the prospects. If it did lure her out - then what did it believe it would lure her out with? Why did it think she would follow it if it had left her alone? Was it Leon? The threat of it searching and finding him? Did it know Leon had been with her? Was it trying to get them both - two birds, one stone? 

Ada shakes her head, sighing loudly. What mattered now was that it was here, and that she had to deal with it now.

"You're smarter than you look, Freddy." Ada comments smartly, lining her sights with its head and firing multiple times. It doesn't subdue the Tyrant, however, and Ada actually feels a lump of fear drop in her stomach as it approaches her further. She was going to have a bad time trying to escape this thing. 

It takes a mighty swing at her, one definitely forceful enough to knock her out clean if it landed, but luckily she's small and quick, much more so than Leon, which would prove an exceptional challenge to the Tyrant. The raven haired woman avoids the punch with ease and bolts back to the exit, the door now having been removed completely from its hinges due to the rather impolite entrance of the Tyrant. She needed to at least guide this guy away from where Leon was and take the fight elsewhere. Hopefully Annette remains blissfully unaware of the chaos that was happening. 

Ada aims her gun at the Tyrant and fires a few more shots, steadily walking backwards out of the room, ever calm and collected. "Come on, big guy. Don't you want to have some fun?" She smiles almost sweetly, her tone deviously suggestive, a devilish glint in her eyes. 

However, she pulls herself to a halt, tilting her chin up with a perked brow as she watches the Tyrant move to the side of the room and effortlessly lift a ridiculously large piece of scrap metal and...

Covers the passage with it?

Ada blinks owlishly.

"What--? Ah..! Hey!" Ada growls, charging forward and slamming her side into the metal that was covering the entrance entirely, barely even budging it as she does so. 

Did... Did it just _b_ _lock her out of the room?!_

Ada shoves all of her weight against the rusted metal covering her entry, the unnerving sound of the Tyrant's footsteps disappearing down the fan system sends a chill throughout her whole body. Ada finally comes to a horrible realization. 

That bastard was after Leon.

She didn't know why - she didn't know what it wanted from him, but Leon was its target, and Ada lead that fucker right to him. So her suspicions had been correct after all. The Tyrant planned this. It tricked her and allowed her to foolishly lead it to Leon, the Tyrant knowing that she had believed it had headed in Leon's direction. It knew the cop had been with her prior to him being shot, knew it needed Ada to at least steer it in the right direction to where Leon was - and that was exactly what Ada had done.

Had this thing been watching them before they even entered the sewers? Stalking their every move?

Ada snarls at the thought, exasperated. If she doesn't move this piece of  _damn_   _metal,_ then she wasn't sure she'll see the rookie in one piece ever again.

"Arrgh!" She hisses loudly, eyes clenched shut, her skin turning a ghostly white as she pushes and pushes with all of her strength - refusing to give up. Then, she feels it. Her racing heart skips a beat at the slightest skid of  moving metal. She was doing it - she had to keep going. If she could just--

Crying out loudly again, Ada eventually manages to slide the metal away just enough for her to slip through the small gap she's managed to make, heaving out a long and shaky exhale. She scrapes and cuts her exposed skin along the cracked wall and rusted metal as she does so, but she doesn't care, that thing was likely with Leon right now. A deep part of her couldn't help but hope that he'd woken up by now, had decided to stop following her like a lost puppy and gotten the Hell out of there, for his own sake.

Despite how much she wanted to run, Ada takes careful but still rather quick steps forward - easily pulling her lithe body up and into the degraded metal tunnel in a skillful climb. She treks down it as quietly as her heels would allow her, fighting for the element of surprise once more as she reaches the tunnel's end. 

She presses her exposed back right up to the tunnel's rim, the cool metal not deterring her in the slightest. She was now at the very edge of the tunnel's end, Ada holding her gun aligned with her cheek, slowly closing her eyes in dread with a quiet inhale. Leon was just below her, leaning against the wall to her right. Or at least, that's where she had left him. She couldn't hear the Tyrant nor Leon - and she couldn't help her mind from expecting the very worst of scenarios.

She was too late. She had taken too long. She failed. Leon must have been...

Ada steels herself and inches her head forward leisurely, her quivering gaze peering around the edge and locking onto where Leon had been left sitting. 

The woman wasn't prepared for the sight that met her gaze. 

Before her very eyes, there was the Tyrant, kneeling right beside an unaware Leon who was still very much unconscious. The Tyrant was--? Its gloved hand was resting upon Leon's sleeping face, leather-clad fingers spreading as far down as the rookie's neck simply due to its size alone. Ada's death-like grip on her gun couldn't possibly get any tighter.

It was caressing the blond like one would a lover, its wide, stony eyes fixated on Leon's features. The Tyrant's other hand came up to gently push blond bangs from the rookie's face, and Ada suddenly felt ill, her face now completely drained of colour. 

Without warning, the Tyrant retracted his arms and promptly placed both of its enormous hands under Leon's arms and picked him up with ease, as if Leon didn't weigh an ounce, and draped the unconscious young man over his shoulder. This caused Ada to immediately snap out of the sickened daze she was in. With gritted teeth and a refreshed resolve, Ada leaped from the tunnel and onto the floor, the flash of red and the smack of her heels catching the Tyrant's attention. 

She bears her teeth in anger at the monster, gun aimed directly at the point between the Tyrant's icy, dead eyes. "Put him _down -_ you _twisted_ _bastard!_ "

A deep, unsettling vibration rips from the Tyrant's throat - Ada soon realizing it had just growled at her - as it tightens its grip on the man upon his shoulder, stepping back.

Territorial, defensive-- _affectionate?_ Was this thing actually...?  _With Leon?_

Not wasting energy on more warnings, Ada fires bullet after bullet, the Tyrant letting out a fierce roar as its absurd hat flies from its head. Wonderful, and Ada had thought it couldn't be any uglier - she was quite clearly wrong.

It stares her down, enraged, face no longer hid by the shadow of its hat. Ada doesn't hold back and keeps firing, taking a few confident steps forward. Much to her surprise, it steps away from her, seemingly shielding Leon and itself from the onslaught with its massive arm, whilst the other held Leon tightly in place. 

Ada scoffs at that implication, as if she'd be dumb enough to hit the blond.

Her efforts finally triumph as the Tyrant falters to its knees, grasping its head with a ferocious snarl, its grip upon Leon suddenly loosening. Ada rushes forward, a wave of relief washing over her as she notes that Leon was suddenly beginning to stir.

"Hrngh...? A-Ada...?" He quietly murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper as he struggles to lift his head, eyes groggy and tired. Unfortunately for him, Ada doesn't give him a moment of reprieve, and just grabs his vest from behind him and  _yanks_ \- barely even budging him from the Tyrant's superhuman grip.

"Leon - hurry, get up! You need to move!  _Now!"_ The alarm in Ada's voice causes Leon to quickly shake his head and regard his surroundings, instinctively pushing against the Tyrant's shoulder, finally catching onto the severity of their situation. 

"Wha-- What? Ada--?"

 _"I said move it, rookie!"_ Ada pulls again at the same time that Leon pushes, somehow managing to slip the young man from the Tyrant's grasp. Leon falls on his ass with a thud, groaning as he grips his shoulder with a hiss. Although she may want to, Ada doesn't show him any mercy, despite the small pit of guilt building up in her stomach.

"Leon, we need to go, right now. Come on." Ada ushers the younger up, Leon still barely awake at this point, clearly trying to register what was happening. 

"Ada-- What's going on? That thing keeps trying to--" Leon is interrupted as he is pushed towards the fan network by the woman, who moves beside him and proceeds to pull herself up.

"Let's focus more on running and less on talking, Leon." She cuts him off curtly, reaching down to help him clamber up and into the tunnel, seeing as his shoulder wasn't in the best of shape. With a pained grunt, Leon combines Ada's strength with his own to climb, eventually swinging his leg up and over, then the rest of his body.

Ada risks a glance to the Tyrant, who seemed to be recovering from its injuries far more quickly than Ada would have liked.

Once they were both inside the tunnel and on their feet; they ran. Leon was still very bewildered and exhausted, his gloved hand clutching his wounded shoulder with a strained expression, whilst Ada seems to be in a world of her own, a plethora of questions rushing about in her mind, her cold gaze refusing to look anywhere else other than directly in-front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the idea that Ada does care deeply for Leon despite her constant aversions to him, which is greatly hinted at throughout their interactions anyways, so...  
> Give or take.
> 
> But I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Ada was a tricky character to tackle, I really hope I did her justice.  
> And oh Mr. X... acquiring Leon is the ultimate gamer grind.


	4. Acquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man...  
> This fic is getting way more attention than I initially thought it would - but from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the kudos and comments. I do read every single comment, and don't worry, everything that has been said is being taken into consideration. I would just like to point out that I do have this story's plot and end already planned and done - it's just a matter of actually fleshing it out into a printed piece.  
> Will it please all of you? Heh, fucked if I know - but you're all seeming to really enjoy what I've been writing thus far - so... I'll run with that.  
> If you wanna follow me and have an idea of when I'll be updating, to ask me questions or to know if something happens that would prevent me from posting another chapter for a bit, then here's my Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)
> 
> But enough chit chat - enjoy!

"Ada? Are you alright? W-Where are we going?"

"This is wrong... That thing was... Why didn't it...?" Leon's brows knot together in confusion as he stares after Ada, trailing right behind her as they continue running. She was muttering what he could only describe as nonsense to herself, not paying any attention to him or what he just said.

The duo jump out of the fan network, Ada rushing to a large chunk of scrap metal blocking what he believes to be the exit from the room, and slips through a small gap leading out. The rookie frowns, Ada waiting for him just outside of the room, seemingly in a daze. Leon tenses at the sound of the Tyrant finally traversing through the tunnel they were just in from behind him, taking a bit longer to push out of the gap seeing as he was much larger and sustaining an injured shoulder, wincing as he does so.

Once they're both through, they continue running, Ada roughly tugging him along by gripping the fabric of his non-injured shoulder. An exasperated bellow from the Tyrant moves them both into an even quicker sprint - the sound of metal being gritted across the concrete ground echoing behind them. 

"It's moving again, Ada. That metal will only serve as a bulwark for so long. Can you just tell--"

"It should have killed you then and there! What was it even doing-- it's not some machine, it can't just malfunction?"

Leon gives Ada a searching glance, shaking his head with narrowed eyes. What was she even talking about?

"What about Annette? Are we going to--?"

"I  _was_ in the middle of pursuing her until that thing showed up!" With a fierce snap, Ada finally addresses him; albeit with a pointed, angered look. More than anything, however, the woman appears to be confused.

"I was so close to completing my mission - to getting that sample and ending Annette for good. But then that bastard turned back and--" Ada instantly stops herself, seeming to bite her tongue, averting her gaze from the blond. They reach a small, dingy lift and utilize it to head upwards, Leon soon realizing that Ada must have cleared the area already, judging by the corpses that were scattered about. 

"And?" Leon huffs, still peering at the woman, struggling to keep up with her once they started moving again. When silence follows his question, he prods once more. "And - what? --What were you even talking about beforehand, Ada? What happened?"

"Nothing. Forget it. We need to keep moving." Ada speaks curtly, darting into the very same room she had seen Annette in, where she had been when the Tyrant showed up. "What matters now is that we find Annette and get that bastard off our tails."

Ada withdraws her EMF Visualizer as they reach a large closed door, Leon being far too tired to even question what it was or what she was doing with it. Ada didn't look too good herself, her face dirtied just like his was, hair mussed and strewn about. 

A short moment passes before a click can be heard, Ada moving to the lever to their left and pushing it up. The door soon opens.

Leon briefly ponders the visualizers capabilities with a perked brow, clearly impressed.

They rush through and into the next room, seemingly reaching a dead end. 

The sound of glass breaking catches both of their attention and they both look behind them to see the Tyrant, who had just shattered the window by throwing itself through it, landing in a kneeling position. It steadily lifts its head, its vacant eyes immediately setting themselves upon Leon's form, who withdraws his handgun and lines his sights. The two move behind the large clutter in the center of the room, Leon keeping to the side and peering around to keep tabs on the big guy.

"Ada! What the Hell are we gonna do?" Glass falls from the Tyrant's shoulders as it slowly stands, before it marches towards the two, its stance and movements ever imposing.

"Keep it at bay, I've got this!"

Ada uses the visualizer to hack into yet another fan network that was at the back of the room, instantly tapping into all the wires, trying to break the fan off just like she had the last time. She points the visualizer around the room, cracking into each segment of wiring that would eventually lead to the fan itself. Leon doesn't question her orders and begins firing at the Tyrant's head, who jerks back with each shot, but regains itself each time and continues moving towards the cop.

"He's not going down!"

_"Almost done!"_

Leon curses and ducks into a roll as the Tyrant makes a grab for him, narrowly avoiding its grasp. He quickly pushes himself up, twisting around and taking aim once more, now behind the Tyrant. Ada doesn't falter with the menacing bastard essentially beside her now, slowly moving away from it as her hacking nears completion. The Tyrant cracks its head to the side, the action sickening and unnatural - Leon's shots must have dislocated its neck - but it sets it back in place with terrifying ease, turning around to stalk after the blond once more.

Ada tries to ignore the fact that it had a perfect opportunity to attack her, but chose to chase after Leon instead.

Ada swallows harshly, clenching her eyes shut as the fan begins spinning at a rapid pace as she cracks into the final set of wires before, finally, it disassembles itself due to its intense speed, breaking apart. She flinches as it happens, lifting her arm as a half-assed attempt to shield herself from the flying debris, but luckily manages not to get hit.

"Leon, this way! Hurry!"

Ada moves swiftly, not wasting any time as she hurries forward and swings through the fan's metal protector and down, the action graceful like a cat's. She lands skillfully on her feet, crouching down with a pant. She looks up from where she had just jumped, lips parted, waiting.

Leon watches after Ada as she slips through the fan's broken metal with ease, tightening his grip on his gun as he stands and seeks to move back and around the clutter, hoping to join her. The Tyrant follows his movements, which causes Leon to freeze in place, the Tyrant now doing the same, glaring down at him from where he stood. Leon moves slightly to one side, and the Tyrant moves in tandem, stopping exactly when Leon does, making the young man sigh.

"You enjoying this game of cat and mouse, huh?" The rookie clenches his fist, pondering, glancing to the fan and then the clutter. The Tyrant remains where it is, simply staring at him with an unmistakably angered expression.

_"Leon?!"_

"I'm coming, Ada!"

Without much further thought, Leon runs to his left, the opposite side of the fan network with the Tyrant now rushing after him. Leon almost runs directly into him, but in a sudden act of misdirection, he twists to his right and climbs up and over the clutter, his injured shoulder be damned, and jumps down the other side with a rapid swing of his legs. The Tyrant lets out a guttural growl, clearly displeased, smashing his entire form into and through the clutter, metal and wood alike being sent in every direction, just as Leon was slipping through the broken metal barrier of where the fan had been.

Ada sighs in relief, admittedly quiet, when she finally sees him above her, stepping back, moving so that she wouldn't impede his landing.

"Almost there--!" Leon has both his legs through, ready to slip his torso through as well and jump down just as Ada had-- but is stopped by something tugging him back. Struggling, Leon jerks his body forward, frantically looking behind him to see that his shotgun that was hooked onto the back his vest had caught onto the metal, hindering his escape.

_"Damn--"_

 Leon squirms when the Tyrant grips his shoulders, crying out in pain when the shoulder that was injured is squeezed exceptionally tight. He's yanked backwards, legs whacking painfully off of the fan's metal as he's pulled through without mercy. 

 _"Argh!"_ He feels his handgun being grabbed from his gloved hand, the loudness of his heart pumping barely allowing him to hear it as it slides across the floor to the other end of the room, the Tyrant having thrown it without hesitation.

 _"Leon!"_ Ada shouts up to him, helpless to do anything as she watches Leon being pulled from her sight, hands clenched at her side; trembling.

Leon awkwardly grabs at the Tyrant's leather trench coat behind him, his arm bending uncomfortably due to the angle, trying desperately to push him away. Instead, the hand that was once gripping his good shoulder snakes around his waist, pulling him right up against the Tyrant's form, the sheer strength of the action winding him as the Tyrant's entire arm coils around him.

Leon heaves loudly, struggling as he feels the Tyrant's other hand grip his chin and jaw, lifting it and turning his face to the side, the bastard ignoring Leon's efforts.

 _Fuck._ He was too small, too weak and too damn tired to be a match for this thing right now. He could barely budge himself.

Shivering, Leon grits his teeth at the feeling of something icy ghosting itself on his now exposed neck, clenching his eyes shut in dreaded fear. It was the Tyrant's harsh, frosty breath-- the fucker was going to bite him, infect him and turn him just like all the other poor fuckers. Or it'll probably just eat him alive, it has dealt with Leon long enough now to probably despise him - if it even harboured any kind of emotion to bear such hatred. If so, it'll enjoy feeding on his flesh and bones. Leon felt a wave of defeat wash over him.

This was it, then.

Bracing himself for the first bite, Leon inhaled and held his breath, waiting. However, the bite never came.

Instead Leon gasps loudly, body jerking wildly at the feeling of bitter teeth grazing across and along his dirtied, bloodied skin - but they did not penetrate it. They trail up to his clenched jaw, Leon turning his head violently away as the hand on his chin tries to turn Leon to face it now, the action harsh and full of force. Of course, Leon fails, not nearly as strong the Tyrant. He ends up face to face with the monster that was holding him.

Time seems to freeze as they stare at each other - Leon panting, his gaze full of hatred and anger and life, whilst the Tyrant's is just... dead, his body motionless. But Leon recognizes the unmistakable dilation of pupils as they lock onto him, and his eyes widen as the Tyrant leans forward.

Leon feels rough, cold lips crash into his own warm ones, a gloved hand threading through the blond strands on the back of his head, drawing him impossibly closer.

The blond's mind short-circuits, his skin paling, his stomach churning and clenching with confusion and fright. Disorientated, Leon feels as though his body was frozen in place, suddenly unable to move.

_What?_

Leon instinctively presses both of his hands against the Tyrant, pushing despairingly, attempting to cry out in objection, but feels a frigid, invading tongue enter his mouth instead, practically consuming him whole. A cold shudder runs through his body, yet a rush of heat overwhelms his face as it drags its lips across his own, its vice-like grip upon Leon's head and waist becoming even more compact as it lifts him up; every movement and gesture was possessive. It felt like the Tyrant was trying to suck out his entire soul and being with the way he-- it was... kissing him?

Leon feels nauseous, hands shaking in their grip upon its coat as his brain seems to finally snap into place as his mind catches up to what was happening.

_The Tyrant was fucking kissing him._

Leon wrenches his head back as the Tyrant is suddenly shot, twisting its body along with Leon's away in an almost protective manner - which was blowing Leon's mind right now - from the attacker; who was none other than Ada. She had climbed back up, gripping onto the metal of the fan with one hand, her other hand holding her gun. Her expression was solemn, though her narrowed brown eyes told another story as she shoots again, causing the Tyrant to snarl and stand defensively - its death grip on Leon remaining.

Leon doesn't have a moment to think about what had just transpired as he tries to use Ada's interruption to his advantage, but the Tyrant simply holds him more firmly at Leon's efforts, refusing to let go. 

Ada bears her teeth in annoyance as she continues firing, but her eyes suddenly widen as the Tyrant lifts and clutches Leon to him, unyielding, and darts toward her. The Tyrant slams the heavy bulk of his shoulder against the broken fan barrier, breaking it even further as he snaps it off the wall entirely, sending both it and Ada plummeting. 

Ada is far too quick, thankfully. As she falls, she pushes against the metal and lands away from it, albeit onto her side, as it slams to the ground with a loud clang. She lets out a pained grunt, pushing herself up with shaky arms, gripping her head.

_"Ada!"_

Leon continues to try pry himself from the Tyrant's grasp, lips trembling in fear for his friend as he feels the Tyrant begin to turn around and move away, the rookie unaware of her true fate.

_"No! Let me go, you mother fucker! -- ADA!"_

Leon kicks his legs behind him and pushes at the arm around his waist, elbowing the Tyrant behind him, who simply settles for throwing the rookie over his shoulder, stalking away in the opposite direction now. Leon shouts out loudly, slamming his fists onto the Tyrant's back as a pit of guilt, pain and humiliation builds up in his stomach, staring at where the woman had fallen, watching with slightly damp eyes as he's taken further and further away from Ada.

He slumps miserably, dangling in the most uncomfortable and awkward position; feeling completely spent, choking out a quiet sound of despair.

Ada manages to get to her feet, quivering, gripping her side with a strained expression, her hair falling into her face.

"I'm so sorry, Leon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm using literally every ounce of my physical and emotional energy to immerse myself into this as though it were the game for the writing, the last part actually genuinely made me sad.  
> Oof.


	5. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up; the obvious, looming tag of this fic is now much more relevant. Please heed tag warnings!
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

The thunderous reverberation of slamming steel was what stirred him from his brief but very much needed slumber - painful thumping pulsing at the forefront of his mind soon followed after. Leon grimaces, lifting a hand to his forehead, suddenly coming to the realization that the struggle to bring his hand up was due to the fact that he was still hung upside down, along with being so worn out. Gravity weighed down his weakened body, his abdomen suffering the most due to his midsection resting upon a hard, moving form. His body, though unwilling, moved limply along with the figure's as it carried him.

His memories took their time in formulating together, seemingly just as exhausted as he was, before Leon slowly began to recall what had happened.

_"Ada... hrmph..."_

Leon shifts, thoughts barely registering his current situation as he pushes his weary hands against the moving figure's back, trying to lift himself up. The front of his feet dig awkwardly into his captor's front as he tries raising himself, slipping due to the soaked rubber of his shoes pushing against the wet leather of their coat. The moment he elevates his body, a sturdy arm presses him down once more, securing its grip upon him. Leon grunts at the action, cringing as a sharp pang of pain shoots through him.

It takes the blond a moment, but he finally manages to blink his eyes open, blurry gaze immediately landing upon a concrete floor. He struggles to breathe properly, his breaths short and shaky as his body trembles. This was such a horrible position to be in - his chest felt as though it was being crushed, and his famished stomach was feeling no better - while the last thing on his mind now was eating, it didn't stop his biological functions - and being pressed so tightly against such a solid surface was painful enough already without hunger being factor.

Christ, he felt like he was going to be sick.

A gurgling, savage cry causes him to tense, his immediate instinct being to grab his gun and find the culprit - but Leon finds he doesn't have to, not that he would have been able to even if he wanted to. The rookie doesn't see it happen, trying to crane his head down and to the side to barely catch sight of blood piercing the air as quick as bullets would, the zombie's form having been slammed brutally to the floor. Leon could only assume that his captor had stomped the mindless bastard's head into the ground with his boot, noticing how it was planted into the floor in a gruesome, rotted mess as they moved over and past it.

Leon swallows harshly, fists grasping the black leather coat tightly in what he could only describe as terror. The Tyrant - it had-- it had gotten him. Ada-- Where was Ada? She was... It had...

 _"_ No... _No! Ada!"_ Leon shouts out loudly without much warning, a sudden resolve to squirm and fight renewing itself within him, pulling the Tyrant to a halt, growling low in agitation. Leon somehow manages to push himself forward and slip ever so slightly out of the Tyrant's hold, perhaps because he'd caught it so suddenly off-guard. He whacks his torso and face into the Tyrant's back when it happens, groaning, having not expected to simply launch himself like that. 

However, despite Leon's valiant efforts of trying to free himself once more, the Tyrant doesn't dare let him get away as it hauls him back with a rough tug into his previous position upon his shoulder, seeming to have learned its lesson from its many other failures to obtain him. Leon feels the bile burn in his stomach and throat due to the sudden actions, and because his efforts had been so ruthlessly shot down. His vision fills with bulging stars and blotched spots of black, squeezing his eyes shut as his headache punishes his failed attempt at escaping. 

The Tyrant presses onward with a vengeance, the brainless cries of zombies in the area soon reaching Leon's ears. Seems Leon shouting out had caught their attention - he hadn't realized how quiet the Tyrant was being until he had heard them; but now his steps were hard and angry. He'd definitely pissed him off.

Leon hears the sound of metal creaking, the corner of his eyes narrowly catching sight of... prison bars? Were they at the R.P.D again? Had it brought him all the way back to the department's jail? He was far too spent to lift his head to properly check; trying to escape had wasted the last bit of energy he'd had.

Leon's curiosity is soon answered, however, as he feels himself being pulled from the Tyrant's shoulder, large hands clutching his torso firmly as it does so. Leon slouches in exhaustion as the Tyrant lays him in a seating position on the ground, pressing his back against the brick wall. The rookie quivers, uncomfortable, head lolling to the side before resting on his shoulder with a wince. He scrambles as far away from the Tyrant as he could  - although the action is slow and frail - heaving deep breaths. He hugs his side with one arm in a protective manner, the other raised in front of him defensively. Leon could only manage to press one leg up against his chest, whilst the other stretched out, only slightly bent.

Wide blue eyes stare into the Tyrant's in defiance, fear - but more so than anything else - confusion. He does not give in, his stare never faltering as he briefly takes in his surroundings. 

A prison cell. So he was right, they were back at the R.P.D - very far from where he and Ada had been. The thought causes a lump to form in Leon's throat, damp eyes suddenly locking back onto the Tyrant as it tries reaching for him.

The blond leans away, a sharp exhale passing his lips before the Tyrant abruptly retracts his hand, a low rumble vibrating in his throat at the sound of approaching zombies, their snarls growing closer. It steps reluctantly away from Leon, though his stony eyes remain fixed onto his frame as he takes a few steps back, soon enough exiting the cell. The sound of the Tyrant slamming the metal cell door shut startles the cop, still watching as the Tyrant moves to the cell opposite his. 

As though it were but a mere tooth pick, the Tyrant removes one of the metal bars entirely, causing the rest of the entire frontal frame of the cell to fall forward with a metallic groan, landing onto the ground with a loud bang, narrowly avoiding the Tyrant itself as it approaches Leon's cell once more. The loud noise causes Leon to whimper; he hangs his head with a strained expression. Damn - this headache was getting worse.

The hungry cries of zombies becomes louder.

Without lifting his head too much, Leon peers through the blond bangs hanging in front of his face with parted lips as the Tyrant bends the singular metal bar around the rusted door of Leon's cell, curling it around it multiple times. Leon grits his teeth, watching powerlessly as his captor traps him inside indefinitely.

He wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. 

Squeezing his side firmly, ignoring the pain it caused him, Leon feels himself finally give into exhaustion as his eyes begin to close without his permission. The last thing he sees is the Tyrant charging away from his cell, presumably in the direction of the approaching zombies.

The disturbing sounds of distant bones cracking, skin tearing and body's hitting against metal and slamming into concrete were what lulled the worn-out Leon to sleep. 

* * *

Cold. No -  _freezing._ The sensation jolts Leon awake from unconsciousness, but he does not instantly open his eyes. Inhaling shakily, his lips dry and skin numb, Leon begins to instinctively squirm, closed eyes twitching beneath eyelids at the feeling of something icy circling the warm skin of his cheek.

He suddenly stops moving.

The first thing he notices is that his headache has finally released him from its clutches.  _Thank Christ._

It allows Leon - though ever tired, it seems - to wake up a bit quicker with a whole lot less pain involved. That shockingly gentle feeling of something chilly smoothing itself along his cheek doesn't cease.

His breath hitches as the sensation glides down and across his neck, tracing his rapidly pulsing jugular; the proof that he was one of few alive in this city of the dead. The pumping of his heart grows quicker. A frighteningly deep - and horrifyingly familiar - low hum sends a shiver down his spine; it sounded inhuman, but distinctively pleased. Almost like a satisfied purr.

Suddenly, memories crash into the blond's mind quicker and harder than a freight train.

 _Ada_ \- running, get away _, hurry._ Zombies, Lickers - _the Tyrant._ Trying to break away, getting caught, struggling. Exhaustion -  _always_ _so fucking tired -_ so damn weak. _Where was Claire?_

The Tyrant holding him, drawing him closer, its icy breath and freezing tongue - _kissing him breathlessly._ _It had kissed him._

Leon's bloodshot eyes instantly shoot open, gasping loudly as he jerks his body upward in fright. He trembles violently, sweat glistening upon his skin despite how  _fucking cold it was._ He lands his fearful gaze onto the very last thing he wanted to see, his quivering lips pursing in silent defeat as his piercing eyes meet hollow ones, head beginning to slump into his shoulders. It doesn't take Leon's mind too long to finally deduct where he was, despite the fact that he'd just woken up.

Can all of this just not come to an end? Surely this was all just a cruel, twisted nightmare?  _Why was this happening to him?_

The rookie was still within the prison cell that the Tyrant had brought him to, he had been left perched awkwardly against the hard, brick wall where he remembered passing out - if his groggy mind had even recalled that correctly.

But now? Now, he was in the Tyrant's grasp once again. 

The cop shifts, noticing that the form beneath him was not the ground, but the Tyrant's legs - he was laying across his lap. The Tyrant-- it was cradling him.

The Tyrant was sitting upon the damn ground with Leon trapped in its arms and _sprawled upon his lap._

Leon twitched, his body becoming numb, that sickening feeling from earlier returning to him with renewed vigor. 

The Tyrant had Leon pressed against its chest, its massive size allowing Leon to sit across him without too much trouble, while one of his large arms hoisted the blond up behind his back, the hand of the arm in question was holding Leon's neck tightly as though it would subdue him. Honestly, the young man couldn't say it wasn't. It's grip was tight like a vice's; a little bit more pressure and Leon's neck would probably snap in half.

However, the other hand-- it was...

Leon suddenly tenses, he feels his heart stop beating as realization dawns upon him. The Tyrant's other hand - no longer encased in a leather glove - was stroking languidly along his neck; its fingers brushed his skin while its thumb kneaded the pumping veins beneath. It was freezing, a strong contrast to the embodiment of heat that was Leon Kennedy. It felt as though it was ice that was actually caressing him. The invasive hand sneaks past and under the cotton collar of his navy shirt, prying the dirtied, torn fabric away as it begins exposing Leon's shoulder to the Tyrant's eager touch and starved gaze, slowly exploring the younger male's previously untouched skin. 

Viciously, Leon thrusts himself upward, one hand pressing against the Tyrant's chest whilst the other grabs the wrist of the intrusive hand, compressing his grip as though he truly stood a chance.

 _"S-Stop... Please."_ Leon croaks, his mind not adverse to begging at this point. He peers into the Tyrant's eyes searchingly, desperate to find even a sliver of humanity in the very monstrous stare of the creature that had him at its mercy. Leon's expression is pleading as he pushes against the Tyrant once more, his jaw clenching tightly as the Tyrant just stares back at him, monotonous as ever.

To Leon's dismay, it merely growls low and renews its efforts, the hand that had gripped the blond's neck from behind moving up to grab and pull dominantly at the short strands of his hair, resulting in Leon letting out a startled and pained gasp, his hold on the Tyrant's wrist relinquishing itself as he arches his back up in a curve to accommodate the harsh pulling of his hair. 

Leon pants, unable to stop the rush of blood to his face as the Tyrant's hand skims down his clothed side slowly, groping down his torso and finally halting at his hip, grabbing and squeezing it in what Leon could only describe as a possessive manner. It leans its face down, pressing its ice-like nose harshly against Leon's cheek, deep growls reaching Leon's ears as it traced down to his jaw, inhaling the younger male's scent, before nosing just below his ear, burying its face into the border of his neck and hair.

A disgusted sound passes Leon's lips, the cop twisting his head away fiercely, mortified as the Tyrant essentially nuzzles him, in a way that he would describe as almost affectionately, if the situation wasn't so damn terrifying. It was breathing Leon in, as though the rookie was the only source of life for the Tyrant to cling to, relishing in every smell Leon gave off. Leon opens and closes his eyes, struggling to comprehend what was happening, his brain seeming to be shaking as badly as his body was.

Leon manages to notice the glint in the Tyrant's eye, how it stared at Leon as though he was a prize to be won, how its unyielding grip only grew firmer upon him as it devoured the rookie with just its pale eyes alone. The Tyrant's eyes - though so dead and cold - were genuinely full of fervent, intense emotion now; victorious. Unquestionably pleased - it finally managed to obtain Leon for itself.

The cop's skin turns a deep shade of red at the close, intimate contact, clenching his eyes shut as his mind comes to a very unwanted conclusion. 

It all finally made so much sense to him now.

The Tyrant had been endlessly chasing Leon throughout the R.P.D, stalking him constantly wherever he went, relentlessly searching for him and trying to catch him, killing anything that so much as touched Leon in an instant - in the most ruthless ways imaginable. This whole time, throughout this Hell of a night, this thing had been trying to locate and take him because it had  _wanted him._  Wanted him like one would want the person they so dearly loved, or rather, lusted for.

And now, this Tyrant bastard finally fucking had him.

It had taken him away from Ada, from his chance to escape the city, from his personal mission to find and help Claire - ripped Leon away from everything and held him, touched him, _kissed him._

It had eventually won this game of cat and mouse, and Leon was undoubtedly trapped, having no idea how or why this thing had decided to shove itself into Leon's business and decide to stake a claim on him, as if he was something it could own.

Leon chokes out an indescribable sound of despair at the revelation, thoughts suddenly interrupted at the feeling of a cold, wet mouth latching itself to the side of his neck. He shuts his eyes, defeated, trying so hard to ignore the chilling sensation as it ferociously sucked a merciless mark into his skin. Teeth press against him so, so temptingly - but they do not pierce his skin.

Jolting, Leon loses his inner battle with a whimper, the Tyrant making a very pleased, animalistic sound at the noise when it sucks vehemently harder; rough, glacial tongue pressing and lapping the tender and raw skin beneath it. The Tyrant bathes in Leon's body trembling against its own, feeding off of Leon's submission and fear - the hold it had on him was unwavering.

With a vulgar sound of saliva parting from skin, Leon's smaller frame slouches in the Tyrant's clutches, utterly wasted, having been arched upwards with tense, strained muscles the entire time as the Tyrant practically sucked the life from the blond. Leon pants heavily, cheeks red and eyes glazed, burying his head into the Tyrant's chest with a mournful exhale; not out of submission, but sheer tiredness. 

The Tyrant grabs Leon's vest, the cop grunting as he's yanked upwards, now face to face with his captor. His body aches as he heaves breath after breath, one eye barely peeking open, the other tightly closed, as the Tyrant lowers his mouth to Leon's ear, its teeth gritted as it snarls menacingly, the feeling of frosty breath against him causing his body to shake.

_"Mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear.


	6. Oppressor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left you all waiting long enough, so we're jumpin' straight back into it.  
> Again - major, **major** emphasis on the tags for this chapter. **Don't say I didn't warn you.**
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

It was as if a surge of both fire and ice had struck his body; every ounce of fear and panic he had felt throughout the night didn't hold a candle to the terror that single word had caused him to feel. Nothing could've prepared Leon for this. He presses his face even further against the Tyrant's muscled chest, the chill of the trench coat's leather almost painful against the heat of his face - the intense growling of  _'Mine'_ echoed itself over and over in his mind, as though that bastard was still emphasizing it in his ear. 

Leon chokes out a quiet, breathy noise when the Tyrant uses the very same hand that had been exploring his side to seize his throat, squeezing tormentingly as it begins to shift the blond's position. With a simple lifting manoeuvre, Leon finds himself sitting with his back against the Tyrant's front now, who uses the icy hand on his throat to forcefully lever Leon's head upon his shoulder, its rigid hold unrelenting. The rookie twists and thrashes in its grip, sneering in abhorrence, a continuance of breathless, struggled sounds escaping him. 

 _"--S-Sto-- Hrrngh--?"_ Leon's breath hitches with a frenzied twitch of his body, lips trembling as the sensation of that large hand roaming over his form returns, cutting off his attempt to object. Leon hears it before feeling it, the sound of fabric being torn. The younger male winces as one side of his vest is tugged so hard to the point of ripping, the action so ruthless that Leon would have been thrown forward were it not for the Tyrant's hand pinned against his neck. Leon watches through shocked, squinted eyes - of which were crimson pools of water now due to the Tyrant's grasp - as his vest is tossed carelessly aside. 

The gesture results in Leon's injured shoulder to flare up in pain once again, he weakly lifts a hand to grasp the bandage encasing it, as though it would lessen the soreness. He feels warm liquid streaming as it begins seeping through the bandage, the gunshot wound having been reopened once more. Leon hisses, soon followed by a frustrated whimper, as the Tyrant notices his predicament. Surprisingly, it loosens its death grip on the man, but does not completely remove it. The Tyrant's other hand envelopes Leon's waist, almost as though it was trying to comfort him, as it brings its marred face down to Leon's, gently nudging his cheek. 

The touch causes Leon to instinctively look to his side, where he had felt the contact, while the hand upon his neck traces slowly up to his jaw, cold fingers fanning out across the bone as they push Leon's head toward the Tyrant's. Once more, lips find his own, though not as harshly as they had the first time; but still just as overwhelming and powerful, the Tyrant always in control. A shudder flows through Leon, the sensation of icy fingers on his jaw along with dry lips upon his own was a feeling he'd need a lifetime to adjust to. 

The Tyrant steadily trails its hand downward from his throat then, of which was bruised in multiple places, and relocates it to Leon's wounded shoulder, seeking to lightly stroke over the bloodied bandage. The blond cannot help but tense, angered - did this fucking thing truly believe it could comfort him? Soothe him? After everything it has done? 

Leon finds he had thought ahead way too soon, the harsh feeling of large finger tips digging ever so slightly into his injury causing him to wail in agony; the contrast of the Tyrant's icy touch to his warm skin was already enough to send a sharp painful jolt through him. It gives the Tyrant what it sought out for, as it plunges its tongue into the warm cavity of Leon's mouth once again. It holds Leon impossibly close, its fingers now bloodied after its cruel actions. That very same hand edges back upwards, leaving tracks of red, but stops at the already-torn fabric of his navy shirt, where Ada had split his shirt to give him medical care.

Gripping the shirt by its already shredded edge, the Tyrant uses one hand to delicately rip and peel it away, seemingly mindful of Leon's pouring wound and not wishing to worsen it more than it already had. The blond trembles, sighing shakily as frigid air graces his skin as the Tyrant slowly reveals segments of his torso. It was only now Leon remembered that his white undershirt had been removed prior to the Tyrant capturing him; again, because Ada had to bandage his wound. 

However, Leon can barely focus on that right now, the Tyrant was licking into his mouth as though it was a famished animal, and Leon was a freshly presented meal for it to have. Occasional gasps and raspy grunts passed from Leon to the Tyrant, who swallowed the sounds up just as eagerly as it kissed him.

 _Kissed him._ Leon could never comprehend the thought - it didn't feel right in his mind. Kissing suggested that there was love and affection, or even just a simple attraction to someone. But this? There was none of that here. How could he describe this? Every time he tried to ponder it, a stirring, boiling feeling of sickness and anger rose in his stomach. It was so fucking wrong. Nothing about this thing held love, affection or care. It was cruel, calculating and cold -  _so fucking cold._

The Tyrant would occasionally withdraw itself from Leon's mouth, allowing the rookie to pant against its lips desperately, only for it to delve right back in, dragging its rough, rugged lips across Leon's - of which were so much softer and warm, all the while having been exceptionally reddened due to the fierce movements of the Tyrants mouths on his. Leon would try so hard to stop making so many damn embarrassing sounds, not missing how the Tyrant would shiver and tighten its firm hold on Leon whenever the rookie so much as gasped or groaned, all the while doubling its efforts to keep withdrawing the noises once again.

Eventually, with a repulsive sound of wet, salivated skin parting, the Tyrant moves its head away slightly, finally allowing Leon to take proper heaves of breath after having been practically devoured. Leon's eyes are clenched shut, cheeks a deep shade of red, mouth moist and slick with a sheen of the Tyrant's handiwork. If the deep rumble within its throat was anything to go by, Leon knew the bastard was pleased, as the rookie squeezes one eye open to stare up at the Tyrant, quivering.

Leon barely noticed that the majority of his shirt had been torn away, revealing his well-toned and lean form - of which was glimmering with sweat from his constant endeavor to escape. The Tyrant wasted no time in allowing its eyes to travel over every nook and cranny, viciously yanking the rest of the shirt off with a final tug. The sounds of thread snapping shouldn't have sounded so loud - yet it reverberated in Leon's ears so tortuously. It wasn't just Leon's shirt that had been ripped from him - but it was also his pride, his dignity. 

The blond jerks, inhaling sharply as the Tyrant's other hand - just as chilling as the other - strokes along his abdomen, fingers and thumbs pressing into the dents and curves of his abs, groping every inch of skin exposed to the greedy feeler. The other hand is no less demanding of contact as it caresses along Leon's defined pecs, eventually coming to a stop at one of Leon's nipples, the bud having hardened because of the chilly air. 

With sedated, gentle movements, the Tyrant pinches and tugs the erected bud, thumbing the top of it teasingly, still continuing its tender massaging upon Leon's stomach with its other hand. Leaning forward, it purrs directly into Leon's ear, grazing its teeth along the shell, teasing the skin slightly with a coarse tongue. There was something about how it had  _chuckled_ , so smug and victorious, as for the second time this night - in a sultry, hoarse voice - it spoke;

_"Delicious."_

Whatever it was - it was ferocious, and it had switched on in Leon's mind and made itself clearly known, something fiery and enraged. With great speed that he didn't even realize he was capable of at this time, the rookie shoots upward, uncaring of his pained shoulder as he lands a forceful, resentful punch into the side of the Tyrant's head. Knuckles pop and bone ruptures - something has definitely been broken somewhere - whether it was in Leon's body or the Tyrant's was left to be known.

But Leon didn't know true agony until he'd done that.

 _"Aagh!-- Fuck!"_ Leon lets out a bestial roar and wrenches his hand back, tumbling out of the Tyrant's weakened grip, who'd actually been dazed by the shockingly powerful punch, its head craning to the side as it lets out an aggravated snarl. Slowly, it twists its head with three deafening clicks as it fixes its predatory gaze upon Leon's fallen form, greatly angered, but not deterred.

The rookie was on the ground now, resting on his knees and exposed elbows, clenching his hand with sharp hisses and grunts, sweat dripping down his brow. His body was convulsing in a violent manner, hand trembling. Christ--  _Christ_ , that had hurt. He slowly lifts the hand he had punched the Tyrant with, staring down at it as it trembled, dirt and cuts decorate the skin of his fingers, while the lower parts of the fingerless gloves was dirtied and torn. He whimpers, lowering his head and hugging his hands to his chest, wheezing.

Without any warning, Leon feels a forceful tug at the blond strands atop of his head - and feels it  _pull._  Hecries out as his head is lifted and arched back harshly, a large arm settling itself around his waist of which roughly pulls him to his feet, once more returning Leon to his previous position with his back against the Tyrant - but this time he was standing. 

_"Don't."_

Leon shudders at the other's authoritative command, twisting in the Tyrant's unceasing hold, his hurt hand pulsing agonizingly as he feels himself being shoved brutally forward. No mercy is shown when he's pushed against a bitter-cold wall; his blood-crusted, grimy face now pressed firmly against it. His body tries to draw away from it, his exposed chest not used to the drastic change in temperature. It's almost painful against his skin.

The Tyrant had let its guard down - had believed Leon to be subdued. It was wrong, and he's pissed it off.  _Again._ Now there was no holding back.

It started with his navy combat pants, of which were belt-less once again. Leon's mind hadn't even considered his arsenal until now, his exhaustion having worn down his mind - but it was nowhere in sight, perhaps the Tyrant got rid of the belt before it had brought Leon here, when he was unconscious? Wherever that belt was now, it was beyond Leon's reach. 

The Tyrant's actions are quick, ripping Leon's pants down in one forceful tug, discarding them around the younger's ankles. The Tyrant moves forward with clear intent, resting its icy chin onto Leon's warm shoulder, nuzzling into his neck with a deep inhale as two large, freezing hands settle themselves on Leon's hips; it leisurely circles its thumbs on his hip bones, before pulling Leon back, pinning the blond's rear to his front. 

And that was when Leon felt it.

It was big. Fuck, of course it was - it was _huge_. But even Leon couldn't have imagined how so, not until he actually felt it pressing against him.

_Keep your eyes closed. Be quiet. Don't give in, Kennedy. You can't give up._

Leon chants in his mind as the last line of pride he had was removed, his black boxer shorts are gripped and pulled down, a gust of cold air gracing previous covered skin once more.

It triggers a strong sense of despair in Leon as he exhales slowly. He grabs at the brick wall - looking for some kind of grip, something to pull himself away with -  _anything._

"Please--  _Please stop-- Please-- D-Don't--!"_ Leon had never heard himself properly beg until now, choking on a hoarse sob as the Tyrant squeezes his hips tightly and growls ferociously into his ear, causing the blond to press his face further against the wall in submission. He could practically feel the bruises forming over his body now, his body aching and quivering in both fear and pain as the Tyrant continues its ministrations. 

The sound of metal clicking and shuffling leather causes Leon to tense in alarm, one of the Tyrant's hands suddenly removing itself from one of his hips - he doesn't have a minute to even ponder what the Tyrant was doing behind him before it happens.

 _"Fuck--"_ Leon hisses, muscles clenching as the Tyrant's body, now just as exposed as Leon's was, bears down against his own once more. Rough, unwelcoming 'skin', pale and numbing -  _so fucking cold_ \- rubbed against his own. Leon could feel it pulsating. The rookie moves to rest his forehead against one of his arms, breathing ragged as he tries to just endure. He had tried so hard to fight back, to no avail.

Was this actually going to happen? Was he actually going to suffer through this? Fuck. It should have just killed him. Leon feels ashamed when the thought fills his mind. How could he think like this? Give up like this?

A tremor rolls down his body as he is left to merely listen to the Tyrant, who continues to shift behind him. It moves away from him then, though its hands remained on his hips, grip still alike to a vice's. What the Hell was it doing?

Suddenly - Leon lurches, body almost flying upward as something wet and rough pushes past his ass. 

"Nngh-- _Mmph-!"_ Leon bites his arm to stop himself, instantly drawing blood, legs trembling as he feels his cheeks being pried apart, the Tyrant's face wedging itself between them, licking its tongue deeply into him. Leon's stomach clenches sickeningly, every muscle on his body convulsing as the Tyrant speeds up its efforts, lapping at every inch of Leon's parted entrance, frequently nosing into it and nuzzling just as it had done to Leon's neck. It was relishing in its actions, while Leon was on the verge of vomiting. 

This wasn't happening -  _this can't be happening._  

The vibration of it growling shoots a strange sensation through Leon, causing him to cry out, body overcome by cold sweats as the Tyrant traces the rim of his asshole with its coarse, invasive tongue, pulling Leon's hips back to bring the rookie even closer, trying to taste every inch of flesh offered before it. Something equally cold snakes to his front and coils around his untouched member, the organ twitching as its suddenly stroked and given attention. Leon's heart is racing rapidly, pounding in his chest - he felt as though he was going to pass out. He wasn't sure how long he could take this.

Despite his waning mind and body, the Tyrant doesn't stop. It gently squeezes Leon's dick with every stroke, stroking its tongue in and out of his ass in unison to the actions of his hand as it begins thumbing the blond's dick. Shame, guilt - confusion - it was all Leon felt when his dick began to steadily rise at the attention, causing him to whimper, disgusted. The Tyrant clearly thinks differently, as it purrs into Leon's ass in response, giving him an appreciatively long lick upwards in approval. 

Leon pants heavily, eyes remaining closed through the whole ordeal as the Tyrant begins sucking now, latching its mouth onto Leon's hole and slurping nauseatingly, resulting in Leon arching back with a gasp. _"N-nngh-- N-no-- S-S--"_ Leon can't even phrase proper words as he's pumped and sucked with a strength and speed he wasn't aware possible, and without warning, the rookie falls to his knees with a moan, sliding down the wall as the Tyrant doesn't refrain its actions.

It was too much. Everything about this was too much. Leon didn't understand. Why did this thing want him? Want him  _like this?_ To hurt yet pleasure Leon so much? He felt dizzy thinking about it, his mind swimming with so many unanswered questions. 

Leon lay on his grime-covered knees and elbows, much like he had before, with his head hanging downward in shame, messy bangs dangling over his heated and flushed face. He presses into both of his arms now, embracing them around himself in a protective manner as the Tyrant tongue-fucks him; noises of a slick, wet tongue penetrating him rang around the room, along with his breathless gasps and moans, unable to fight them off any longer. 

Suddenly, the Tyrant stops, Leon heaving out a quivering breath of relief as the Tyrant steadily pulls its salivated tongue from inside Leon's ass, eyeing the raw rim with a delighted glint in its eyes. It brings its free hand to squeeze and fondle one of Leon's ass cheeks, other hand still jerking Leon off with leisure stroking and kneading. The younger male quivers, choking out a sound of distress as he hears the Tyrant push itself up to its feet, pulling on Leon's bruised hips once again, relinquishing Leon's dick from its clutches for a brief moment.

The size of the Tyrant's erection pressing against his ass was enough to jolt Leon forward, scrambling desperately before he's tugged back once more. The Tyrant leans its massive body right over his own, its member- rigid and marred like the rest of him - slides between the crevice of the blond's ass as a hand comes up to squeeze Leon's abused throat, the other returning to pump his cock yet again; much more rough and harsh this time. Leon swallows when he feels them - warm, stinging tears rolling down his cheeks as the Tyrant squeezes his throat intimidatingly, daring Leon to try to get away right as it was about to take him.

Leon wasn't sure what outcome would be worse - if he forced himself to endure or if he tried to escape.

The Tyrant's free hand wraps itself around Leon's waist as it positions itself at the cop's entrance, the tip of its dick prodding in experimentation. 

Leon heaves, shaking his head in refusal, as if it would changed anything as he braces himself for the worst, biting his bottom lip to the point that it bled, the liquid streaming down his chin along with his tears. 

The Tyrant gives him a final stroke of his dick before squeezing - and then  _thrusts._

 _"Hrrrngh! Aah--!"_ Leon wheezes, choking on his own breath as the Tyrant plunges into him. No amount of preparation or spit could've readied him for the sheer size of the Tyrant. His body jerks and trembles, ass clenching tightly around the invading member as it fills him to the brim, the rookie's body not knowing whether to arch back or curl inwards at the sensation.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much and it was only getting worse. _Everything hurt._

The Tyrant waits, tormenting as ever, with its dick embedded in Leon's ass, letting the rookie adjust. It constricts and relaxes its grip on Leon's throat, the younger male quaking as his own saliva drips from his mouth and down his chin, unable to focus on everything that was happening to his body, to his mind - to his spirit. He was being crushed and taken in so many ways and it was hurting him so much - he couldn't stand it. It was so fucking big - how did it not kill him? Tear him apart? Was this even possible?

Slowly, the Tyrant begins to pull out, struggling itself due to how unbelievably tight Leon was, but it didn't discourage him in the slightest, as the moment it had withdrawn itself, it slammed straight back in. Over and _over_. Relentless. It pumped Leon's dick in sync to its thrusts, growling low as it pressed further against Leon, thrusting its dick in and out of Leon's saliva filled ass. 

Leon couldn't stop shivering, couldn't stop how the feeling went from so painful, to uncomfortable-- to... He inhales, lips parted as he grunts, lips forming around deep, unwilling moans as he's fucked. His dick is continuously pumped, the Tyrant's fingers kneading and pressing into the organ almost reverently as it pleasures him, occasionally moving the hand back and up to trail Leon's lean form, spreading the younger's own secretion across his body, before returning to stroking him. 

Leon doesn't know how to think properly anymore, hair slick with sweat as it drips from his bangs and onto his face, the cold no longer a factor despite the glacier of ice that was the Tyrant fucking him. It didn't even make sense how this thing could function like this - was it not dead like the zombies? But then again, if they were dead, they wouldn't be waltzing around feasting on flesh. None of this made any fucking sense in the long run, and Leon had no energy to think about it.

Leon feels pre-cum leak from his now fully erected member, sighing as the Tyrant uses it to slick along his dick and pump it even more fervently as it pounds into him, deep growls and groans starting to escape it now as it fucks the blond. It presses over him once again, pushing its own dick deeper into the rookie, causing Leon to arch back into him with a hiss, lifting his head with a raspy cry. His voice was broken now - only tired gasps and breathless sounds escape him.

The Tyrant grips Leon's chin and cranes it to the side to face him, nipping at Leon's dirtied jaw and reddened lips, his thrusts never-ending as he does so. With a low, animalistic snarl, it buries its nose into Leon's hair, inhaling as it moves its mouth to his ear. Again, it speaks.

_"Mine."_

It says it with the same conviction as it had the first time, with very much the same repulsed response from Leon, who shudders with a defeated gasp. But it doesn't stop there. The Tyrant suddenly slows its movements, a groan rumbling in its throat as it licks a line up Leon's ear, snarling.

_"Say it."_

That causes Leon to freeze, body tensing as he registers the Tyrant's words. Leon clenches his fists from where they rest upon the floor, and when a moment of silence passes - the strokes on his dick and thrusting had stopped. Leon pants, a quiet, fearful sound leaving his lips. He steels himself, entire body clenching. Leon wasn't giving in.

_"No."_

The answer doesn't bode well with the Tyrant at all, who slams back into Leon without warning, hand clasping his dick painfully. Leon shouts out, the sound broken and strained, eyes filling with another set of sore tears that track down his already tear stained cheeks. The hand upon his jaw squeezes as the Tyrant's mouth crashes into Leon's, tongue intruding as it had before - this time much more ferociously and violently, before it pulls away, biting at Leon's lip gently, as not to cut into his skin, but definitely to hurt. The Tyrant growls into Leon's face.

_"Say. It."_

It thrusts into him viciously once more, the feeling like a burning flame as Leon falls forward limply, his body being held up only by the Tyrant's strength now. Despite his previous resolve, Leon can't fight back anymore.

"I-I'm--" The Tyrant begins thrusting slowly again at the sound of Leon's voice, smoothing its hand along his dick tenderly as Leon shakes, the rookie trying to muster up both the physical energy and mental stability to speak.

 _"I-I'm yours--_ I'm _\-- NnaAGH--!"_ It pounds into him again, shivering at Leon's weakened, frail voice finally admitting to his order. It slides its dick in and out of Leon's ass repeatedly, its own pre-cum spilling out into Leon, now using both hands to grasp Leon's trembling hips. Leon's upper body falls against the ground, simply taking it as his hands press against the flat surface, knuckles turning white with the pressure.

_"Again. Say it."_

Leon responds quicker this time, unable to deny the overwhelming pleasure as his body is overtaken with primal instinct, eager to do anything at this point to cum.  _"I'm yours! Fuck - I'm yours!"_

And then it happens, Leon's intoxicated cry sends the Tyrant over edge, who gives Leon a forceful thrust into his ass that drives the rookie over too. The two quiver at their climax, Leon seemingly more affected as he trembles, moaning deeply as his sperm spills upon the ground as the Tyrant continues thrusting. The Tyrant is one unit of pressure away from breaking the younger man below him with its mighty grip, but is careful not to press any harder as it releases into Leon's ass. The blond is completely immune to the pain due to the pleasure, eyes filling with splotches of black and blinding stars as he finishes, slumping. The only thing stopping Leon from falling to the ground is the Tyrant's hold upon him.

Miraculously, Leon is still conscious, if barely, when it's over, the Tyrant taking a knee when it pulls itself from Leon. Leon hides his face in his arms, body too tired to even shake as the Tyrant curls over him and pulls him close, threading its fingers almost lovingly through Leon's mussed hair. It purrs in delight, nuzzling Leon's back, neck, hair - enveloping his arms around his claimed lover, who was still a very unwilling party in all this.

Leon felt so violated. So sick, so disgusted. Even in such an exhausted and pained state he couldn't stop his mind from hating himself. If he'd been stronger, if he had been quicker, more skilled - if Ada--

_Ada._

Leon lets out a sob he hadn't realized he'd been holding back, unable to ignore the Tyrant as it brings a hand to his searing face and rubs his crimson cheek, stroking gently. He could feel sleep overcome him even as he cried, body unable to keep up with the physical exertion, his muscles beginning to relax. As darkness fills his mind, Leon barely hears the delighted whisper of the Tyrant's low and harsh voice.

_"Mine... Leon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed - I had to sacrifice a part of my soul to write this.


	7. Lenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry for this spiel but I have a few things I'd really like to say:  
> So, uhm - for starters; thank you?? So much?? Some people pointed out to me that this fic is the top fic in terms of kudos, bookmarks and whatnot in the RE tag, Leon tag, etc - and like, wtf?? I imagine it's because I wrote this fic at the right time - during the Leon RE2 Remake hype and all but STILL, Jesus Christ that's still wild to think about since this fic is like... a week old lmfao. So yes! Thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments - especially the comments, I do read them all! A lot of them crack me up - you guys are great. 
> 
> In regards to this chapter, and it may surprise you, but this is where my main idea for this fic actually begins. This was what I thought of initially before I had even written this fic out. However, I wanted this fic to be a gruesome, filthy mess before it became... something else. Thought it's still gonna be a filthy, gruesome mess ngl.  
> Regardless, all that will not yet be fully revealed. It's still an uphill battle, bois.
> 
> Another thing, someone asked me how I imagined Mr. X's voice, and this: 
> 
>  
> 
> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVlOO7q_bj4 &t=**
> 
>  
> 
> That right there is how I imagine his voice to sound. It's entirely subjective, but dayum - if that deep, icy, freaky voice of Yogg Saron's whispers from WoW doesn't fit Mr. X perfectly then I don't know what does. I can envision him with it so perfectly. Just look at him while that plays and picture him speaking - holy Hell.  
> But, of course, this is just a reference since I've clearly established that Mr. X can speak, so you can really imagine his voice how you please. 
> 
> And, lastly, it should be said that I am not American, so I'm sorry if that shows throughout my storytelling... *Cries in Irish* :')
> 
> But anyways! Sorry for rambling - enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Leon's brain felt as though it was swaying in his skull. His eyes were wet and sticky, which resulted in quite the struggle to open them, as he shifted on the cold, hard bed of the prison cell he was trapped within. Grunting hoarsely, Leon manages to lift his head, if barely, as he returns to consciousness. 

_"Christ..."_

The rookie peers around the room, feeling as though he was in a distant, dizzy dream - his tired mind not yet catching up with his current scenario as he regards his surroundings in confusion. He shivers; the only things he was wearing now were his fingerless gloves, shoes and the bandage Ada had wrapped him with, though it was exceptionally bloody and torn now, it probably won't last him much longer if he continues straining it. 

It all rushes back to him then - what had happened to him, a sharp pain shooting up his form reminding him of the trauma his mind and body had suffered.

Leon grimaces as memories flood his mind, gritting his teeth as he recalls the event, swallowing as he feels something dry and crusted shift inside him when he tries to sit up. It leads to an immediate episode of dry heaving from the man, whose body forces him to arch up and hang awkwardly off of the bed as it happens. Nothing comes out, of course. He has nothing to puke up - he hasn't fucking eaten in God knows how long. 

He grabs at the bed's sheets, knuckles turning ghostly white as he trembles, eyes clenched shut. Next to his memories tormenting him, Leon was quick to notice that the Tyrant wasn't with him. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was thankful. He didn't care where the fuck it was or what it was doing, so long as it left him the Hell alone. 

Leon clutches his stomach as he dares a glance to the prison cell's door and of course, much like before, the door was securely shut with a bar bent around it like a snake. It had trapped him in here then, either with the intention of letting him rot in this cell or for it to come back to him. The blond prayed to any existential being that was listening to him that it was the former. 

Sighing, Leon drops back onto the bed, realizing he had initially passed out on the floor after... what had happened. So the Tyrant must have moved him here when he was unconscious.

 _How fucking considerate,_ Leon mused, pursing his lips with angered, furrowed brows. 

He felt so damn disgusting. So used, so violated. It created feelings in him that Leon didn't even know existed, beyond the emotions that seeing that first zombie at the gas station had made him feel - beyond the feelings that shooting one multiple times only for it to come back had arisen in him. It was twisted and wrong. So God damn wrong. Leon emits a worn-out groan. 

The rookie cop just didn't have the energy to even move at this point; to be angry, to truly mourn what had happened to him. Even after resting he was still so damn tired. He wasn't sure about how long he was out for - it felt like days, weeks. It was probably only a few hours. Hopefully the next time he falls asleep, he won't wake up; he'll just stay asleep and never return to this cursed reality again. 

Shaking as bitter cold air breathed against his skin, Leon's eyes automatically drift to his shredded R.P.D shirt that was discarded carelessly on the ground, huffing out a defeated sigh at the sight. That wasn't any good to him now. He averts his gaze to his pants and boxer shorts then, a sliver of relief flowing through him; they weren't damaged.

With a pained grunt, he sedately pushes himself up, deciding to simply take his time with moving as his exhaustion and the cold tries to beat him down. It's not as if he could leave the cell. If he was going to formulate a plan to escape, then he'll need to do himself a favour and not worsen his physical state. Getting his pants back on was a good start for now.

He swings his bare legs to the side and slumps forward as he sits upon the edge of the uncomfortable bed, biting back a groan with a wince. His ass felt like absolute Hell, and if that was the case, then Hell wasn't hot - it was fucking freezing.

Leon merely remains like that, just sitting motionless on the bed for a short while, his motivation non-existent. If it wasn't for the abrupt rush of cold overwhelming his body, he'd have allowed himself to just sit and die like that. _Screw this._

He gets to his feet, limping with a shameful rush of heat to his face towards his semi-decent clothing, quivering as he bends down to pick them up. Torn, bloodied and dirty - but still usable. That's all that mattered. He fights a noble battle to get his legs through the boxer shorts, soon followed by his pants - the pain his body was in and his shoes were making it far too difficult, but like Hell was he gonna bother to try take them off while in this sorry state. However, he eventually has the pants donned, pulling them up securely to his hips, heaving a long, drawn breath as he acquires only the slightest bit of his dignity once again. 

He probably won't get the rest of it back. At least, not anytime soon.

Leon jolts then, the sudden slamming of a metal door from down the hall almost causing him to fall to the ground in fright, but he manages to catch himself. A wave of fear and anxiety washes over him as the sound of the all-too-familiar heavy steps accompanied with metal being scraped and dragged across the floor is heard heading toward his cell, getting louder and louder, and Leon doesn't even think as he rushes to the far corner, pain entirely forgotten as he squats down and makes himself smaller, his desperate mind willing to do anything to get the fuck away from whatever it was. 

Oh, he knew who owned those footsteps.

The young male covers his ears with his hands, body tensing and jaw clenching as the noise becomes overbearingly loud -  _screeech, screeeech, screeeeech._

_What the fuck was that?_

Leon stares daringly outside his cell, peering searchingly through the steel bars, waiting apprehensively for the cause of the noise to make itself known--

\-- _Christ,_ he really wasn't ready for the sight his eyes were met with.

It was the Tyrant - _of course it was_ \- wearing its trench coat and gloves once again, and it was--

Leon blinks owlishly, eyes going wide and lips slowly parting as the Tyrant drags - a...  _a vending machine? -_ a  _fucking_   _vending machine_ outside of his cell. It halts right at the cell's metal door, allowing the bottom end of the machine it had been holding up to land back onto the ground with an obnoxious slam of metal against concrete. The Tyrant just stares at it, standing with its fists clenched at its side now, as if imposing itself on it - intimidating it.

Leon was still unbelievably confused, if not extremely terrified at seeing the Tyrant once again. Though the situation really was helping in suppressing that previous fear he'd had only moments ago, because  _what the fuck?_

The rookie gasps, the Tyrant's gaze suddenly shooting to him, causing Leon to sink lower into himself, hands still resting on his ears despite the noise being gone. The action was out of terror now, if anything - his fingers were gripping the strands of his hair impossibly tight, shaking. 

Seeing the Tyrant again - after what it had done. How it treated him, how it spoke to him - Leon feels nauseous, his body running cold.

The Tyrant narrows its pale eyes at him, before - without any warning - it grabs the cell door and rips it away with a ferocious yank, promptly snapping the singular bar that was once holding it in place. Leon startles at the action, swallowing dryly as the Tyrant just drops the metal door to the ground and returns its attention to the vending machine. It grasps the sides of the machine and hauls it with ease past where the door was, dropping it down once again into the center of the cell. Leon watches, unsure of whether to be afraid or just confused, as the Tyrant stares at the vending machine with what Leon could only describe as menacing intent. 

Did this guy really drag the damn vending machine from all the way upstairs in the R.P.D to here? What in God's name was it doing with the fucking vending machine?

Leon - despite how confused this almost ridiculous situation makes him feel - waits in trepidation, wide blue eyes trembling as the cell fills with silence. Suddenly, the Tyrant lifts a booted leg and kicks the machine with the underside of its boot, sending it backwards, the glass casing at the front smashing atop of all the contents within. The sound is loud, the blond wincing as it echoes throughout the entire area. The Tyrant must have killed every damn Licker and zombie in a mile radius because not one mindless or screeching bastard had shown up yet, despite all the ruckus the big guy was making.

Leon's brow twitches, bewildered, as the Tyrant reaches down into the now broken vending machine to pick out... a chocolate bar, a can of soda and a bag of chips.

What the  _fuck_ was going on?

The blond actually squeaks as the Tyrant abruptly stands and marches over to him, that dreaded feeling of terror hitting him like a freight train as it kneels before his cowering form.

"Fucker-- Don't touch me!  _G-Get away from me!"_ Leon scrambles further back, clamping his mouth shut in an attempt to not cry out in pain, his body protesting greatly against his rapid movements to move away. Leon couldn't really give a damn right now, not with the Tyrant right in front of him, so eerily close whilst the blond could do nothing but remain helpless.

Leon twists his head away, hiding his face into his good shoulder, bracing himself for whatever was to come. 

Was it going to-- to do it again? _Touch him? Take him?_ Leon swallows harshly, breathing out shakily, wishing the ground would just consume him as he quivers in the protective embrace of his own arms.

Although he startles, it's not the Tyrant's touch that causes it, but rather, the sudden weight of something landing itself onto his lap. Leon shoots his damp gaze to what had settled itself upon him - seeing the chocolate bar, can of soda and the bag of chips. 

Leon blinks slowly.

Carefully, the younger man lifts his head, noting the Tyrant's dead gaze locked onto him. The blond merely stares back, not knowing what to do-- what-- what did it want him to do? Was it... giving these to him?

The Tyrant's face slowly begins to form a displeased scowl, growling low at Leon's ineptitude to understand. It huffs. "Eat." 

Leon jumps as it suddenly speaks, breath hitching as his brain tumbles to comprehend the bizarre situation. It was asking him to eat-- it wanted him to eat. But-- It had hurt him--  _it hurt him so damn badly and now it wanted him to--?_

Not really thinking about the situation, Leon allows his expression to harden, his eyes seeming to grow as cold as the Tyrant's as he looks up to it. He bears his teeth, inhaling a deep breath through his nose, his rage and shame from what the Tyrant had done him clouding his rational. 

_"Fuck. You."_

Surprisingly, the Tyrant simply stares back, challenging the rookie with its piercing gaze alone. Leon doesn't falter, regardless of how weak and tired he was, of how much pain he was in. The Tyrant snarls, leaning in closer, bearing its teeth just as Leon had as it lifts the chocolate bar and presses it hard against Leon's chest, causing the younger to wheeze, his injured shoulder pulsing painfully in response to the action.

_"Eat."_

"I said  _fuck you."_ Leon is quick to bite back, brows furrowing as it returns the Tyrant's scowl with his own. It's almost hilarious - hysterically so - Leon really shouldn't be trying to annoy this bastard that had essentially demolished him.

He's not even sure why he's denying the food to begin with; he was starving, thirsty, low on energy - and fuck, if these treats before him didn't make his mouth water and his stomach to growl tormentingly.

But no. The Tyrant had pushed Leon to do what it pleased, claimed Leon like an object, treated him so cruelly. Whether it was a screw loose in his head or his heart's need to keep showing defiance - to resist - he didn't care; this asshole could go fuck itself.

The Tyrant growls fiercely, continuing the stare off with Leon for a moment longer before suddenly pushing itself upward, turning away from Leon as it stomps to the fallen and broken vending machine. Leon watches in horror as it lets out an unmerciful roar before kicking the machine with all its might, propelling and sliding it forward, denting the metal side. More glass could be heard shattering. Leon lowers his head and hides behind his bangs, not truly realizing how much he'd angered the bastard.

But it doesn't matter - he could keep this up. He could win this little battle of resilience, despite how insignificant it was in the long run - but it was important for his own damn sanity's sake. If Leon was being honest, he was prepared to just starve himself to death if it meant the Tyrant not being able to have him, but Leon wasn't quite at that point of surrender just yet. He still had a fierce amount of fight left in him.

The Tyrant then turns to him again, snarling viciously as it steps back over to him, boots booming throughout the room. Leon continues to look away, trembling, a deep part of his mind telling him to just do as it says, to listen and not piss it off further, but another parts tells him to keep defying, to piss it off to the point where it will just fucking kill him - to end this Hell of a night.

Leon cries out, a gloved hand unexpectedly gripping his bruised chin, pulling him up, forcing him to finally make eye contact with his captor. The treats fall from his lap to the concrete floor with a soft rumple of plastic; the soda can hitting the ground with a bang followed by a seeping hiss, now completely forgotten as the Tyrant lifts him to his feet, the rookie struggling to properly stand even with the Tyrant's hold upon him. Leon grabs at the arm with both hands, pulling at the leather of the Tyrant's arm with clenched teeth, sweat dripping down the side of his face - no longer was he cold, even though he was shirtless in such a dismal, dank place. 

Even in such an angered state, Leon still notices how the Tyrant's eyes trace the skin of his torso in admiration as it's fully revealed to it once more, the Tyrant's other hand coming to rest on his exposed side. The blond squirms, whimpering quietly when the hand on his chin squeezes tightly - a warning.

_"Leon..."_

The Tyrant growling his name sends a tremor through him, breath catching in his throat as it leans down to graze its frigid teeth across his jaw. It pulls him closer, their bodies now pressing firmly together. Leon's heart races in his chest, his sudden confidence to deny the Tyrant's orders disappearing as he feels finger tips trail his side in a slow, appreciative manner.

Not again. Christ,  _not again, please. No. No._

The rookie struggles with great effort, still tugging powerlessly at the arm of the hand clutching his chin, face beginning to heat up in both physical exertion and embarrassment once more.

Was this what was going to happen to him from now on? He was just going to stay in this cell to be this bastard's plaything? To be used, to be held and touched, whenever the Hell it pleased? The rookie feels so damn vulnerable all the time, the Tyrant was just so over-powering, no matter how much Leon tried - it always wins. His efforts always lead to him being exhausted and weak. Once he'd gotten caught, that was it. Game over.

The despairing thought reaps a raspy sob from Leon, and without truly noticing it, there are tears starting to stream down his face once again. It blew his mind that he could still cry - he hasn't had anything to drink in what felt like an eternity, and with how many tears he had spilled earlier, he believed them to be completely spent. Even in his exhausted state, Leon's cheeks were still being tracked with teary streams.

The Tyrant stops.

Leon chokes out a strained hiccup as the Tyrant peers at him, its eyes glinting with... curiosity? The blond's own eyes stung, they were red and shaky as he watched the Tyrant steadily pull away from where it had been nuzzling Leon's jaw - now peering down at the rookie with an unreadable expression, its anger and lust seemingly vanishing. 

The blond stares, lips trembling anxiously when the Tyrant lifts the leather-clad hand from Leon's side to gently caress his grime-covered cheek, wiping away one of his tears before beginning to trace the wet trail it had left behind. 

This continues for an unnaturally long amount of time before the Tyrant's grip on Leon is relinquished completely. The rookie heaves, grunting as he lands on his rear, clutching at his chin as it pulses painfully because of the harsh grip. He rubs at the abused skin soothingly, barely catching sight of the Tyrant exiting the cell with heavy footfalls.

The rookie, wide eyed and perplexed, gawks after the Tyrant as it places the metal door back up and uses another single metal bar from the other cell's frame, the same as he had before, and locks Leon in once again as it bends and coils the bar around the door and frame. Leon can do nothing but stare in silent shock as the Tyrant just stalks away, disappearing from sight - the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the corridor before eventually fading into silence. 

Dumbfounded, Leon clenches and unclenches his fists, crimson eyes slowly averting to the fallen candy and busted soda can, of which had spilled across the ground, clearly having busted open when it was dropped. Looking between the vending machine and the cell door, Leon sits and ponders what the Hell had just happened - why had the Tyrant just left? It was as if it had stormed off in anger - frustration.

The rookie shakes his head slowly, rubbing his damp cheek sheepishly, sighing. He looks to the chocolate bar.

Well, fuck - he might as well eat while the Tyrant wasn't breathing down his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.


	8. Perceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your kudos and comments. <3 I appreciate all of the feedback! Comments are always a great laugh - if not heart tugging - to read! <3
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Despite how hungry he had believed himself to be, Leon only ate a few squares of the chocolate bar before throwing it aside disdainfully, huffing in annoyance that he couldn't even take a breather to sit and enjoy the bar in the moment of peace he'd been granted. His stomach really wasn't cooperating with him - not that he blames it, he's experienced and seen enough this night to never want to eat again, he doesn't doubt that.

The silence that follows his action is unnerving, even though Leon had been hoping for some form of reprieve this entire night. Now that he finally has it - or at least, a semblance of it in the 'safety' of his cell - he finds he can't truly embrace it. It's too quiet. His mind can't help but expect a Licker or zombie to rush him any second, despite the fact that he'd been very securely sealed off from anyone and everything that wasn't the Tyrant. Leon frowns, peering over to the disaster of metal and glass at the center of his cell. 

Everything except the sorry ass of the fucking vending machine it had dragged to his cell.

The rookie brings his gloved hand to his face, stroking down it with a withered sigh, red fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Leon was scared that if he begins to think too hard then that headache he had earlier would come back with a savage vengeance, and that was all he needed to top off this wonderful experience. 

Leon drops his hand, resting his arms on slightly bent legs, staring past the busted vending machine and outside the cell, eyes glazing as he ponders in spite of the potential return of that headache. Honestly, if his head wasn't pounding now then he's certain it wouldn't happen anytime soon. At this point, the blond's head just should've just fallen off with stress alone after what he's been through. 

Shifting carefully, Leon attempts to lift himself up - albeit slow and steady due to his injuries - and onto his feet. The discomfort his ass and shoulder were causing him was agonizing, and Leon had come to the dreaded realization that the liquid inside him that had dried up when he was unconscious wasn't just the Tyrant's-- _fluids_... but also his own crusted, dried blood. It'd certainly explain why his ass felt like it'd been physically torn - which, it really had been. 

Leon swallows, trying hard not to think back on it too much, knowing that he wouldn't get through this Hell if he doesn't desensitize himself to it. Of course, such was impossible, especially so soon after the trauma, but Leon had learned much in his training at the academy. He had to fight past it - it was why he wasn't giving into what this horrid night had so cruelly offered him. Zombies, death, destruction, loss--

Rape.

It had all happened in a very small time frame, but Leon had no time to suffer the consequences. Not now - and he was terrified of when he actually could mourn it all. It was a horrible thought, but realistically, he would never escape this. His mind certainly wouldn't. When Leon finds a way to free himself from here, when he leaves this city - it'll all follow him out. Every terrifying moment, every jolt of fear, every second of apprehension, every rush of the chase.

It may just ruin him entirely one day.

But not today - not now. Now his mind and body were very actively engaged in survival mode, and that was all the mattered. No time for sorrows, only surviving. He had to get through this.

With those haunting thoughts pushed to the back of his mind, Leon hobbles past the vending machine to the steel bars of the prison cell, grasping them with scathed, dirtied hands. He peers searchingly outside and down both ends of the darkened hall - as far as his head would allow him as he presses it only slightly out between the gap of two of the bars. The blond sighs.

The Tyrant had been gone for a little while now, doing God knows what. Probably throwing a tantrum, brutally murdering zombies in a mindless rage just because Leon wouldn't listen to him and refused to eat. The mental image withdraws a strained laugh from him - but it's not one of any kind of mirth or joy - far from it. It could almost be described as hysteric as Leon lowers his head, staring down at the ground, still resting it against the metal bars. He shakes his head.

"What the fuck is _going on_..." It was more of a statement than a question, one of which Leon had asked no one in particular when he spoke aloud in an exhausted, resentful tone. He simply didn't know anymore. The Tyrant had taken him and  _fucked him._ It was keeping him alive, trapped in a prison cell - what the Hell even was it, really?

The Tyrant wasn't mindless like those zombies, or as bestial as the Lickers. It harbored intelligence - it wasn't rotting, it wasn't slow or empty-headed. It could  _speak,_ for fuck's sake. Was it a result of the city's infection? Or was it... from something else?  _Somewhere else?_

Leon's grip on the cold bars tighten, before he uses them to push himself back before releasing them, lifting his head. A long, drawn exhale passes his lips as he averts his eyes to the third bar the Tyrant had bent around the prison cell's door and frame, of which kept him locked in here. Surely there was another way out of here? He had to think of something. 

A distant, high-pitched shrieking causes him to shoot his head upward, blue eyes widening. 

It wasn't in the vicinity of the jail, but it was definitely nearby. Perhaps in the parking lot? He hears it again.

A Licker.

The younger male squeezes his fists shut, swallowing dryly. This was probably the stupidest idea he's come up with yet - with a high chance of getting him killed. He grits his teeth.

"Better than rotting in here with that mother fucker."

Determination flashes in his eyes, the blond steeling himself as he turns around and rushes as quick as his wounds would allow him to the busted vending machine. In little time, he finds a stray piece of metal that had broken off from it, picking it up and flipping it once in his hand - he nods approvingly, emitting a satisfied sound as he hurries back over to the steel bars.

Leon inhales deeply, taking a moment to consider the situation. He blinks slowly, head tilting to the side as something catches his eye in the corner of the cell. He'd completely forgotten about it - his R.P.D Kevlar. 

Leon swiftly moves over to it, bending down with a slight wince, picking it up carefully. He regards it with great care, frowning. The side-straps were completely torn, so it had no means of actually sitting itself properly on Leon's torso. The younger scoffs. Perhaps he couldn't wear it properly, but he wasn't beyond improvisation. 

The rookie hauls the black vest over his exposed chest, mindful of his bandaged shoulder, before grabbing the side straps that had broken apart and tying them together quickly. The knots were uneven, but were securely fastened - so it would do the job. Leon tries to fight against the flutter of hope in his chest, knowing that if he got too excited then he would end up getting ahead of himself - which was something he did often. What he was about to do truly was a matter of life and death, and he'd have to be smart and fast - the latter being something he usually did well in but wasn't doing so well in at the moment; the former being something he never did well in.

Although he had his vest donned once again - albeit being in a rather shabby state - he was still greatly lacking in defense; considering his weaponry and belt with all his equipment were no longer factors. _Again._ He groans as he recalls - no time to mourn losses, even if it involved inanimate objects. 

The blond trudges back to the bars again, now equipped with his R.P.D vest; another small segment of his dignity returned. He grabs hold of one of the metal prison bars, slowly shutting his eyes, licking his dry lips, trying to ignore how his hand holding the scrap metal shook with nerves. He'd have to be quick, even if it hurt like Hell. There was no other way around this.

He breathes in, holding his breath, opening his eyes. He prepares himself.

Go time.

Leon doesn't hold back - he whacks the scrap metal between the prison bars rapidly, dragging the piece of metal along the bars as obnoxiously as he could, the smacking of metal booming throughout the entire jail. These things had enhanced hearing due to their lack of sight - it  _has_ to hear him.

 _"Come on! I'm in here, you slimy fucker! Fresh meat!"_ Leon surprises himself with how well his tired voice carries as he shouts out, still slamming the prison bars hard; the sound of steel echoing deafeningly. The aforementioned sound is soon followed by a bewildered, zealous screech - seemingly closer then before. Leon's lips tug upward in a slight smile despite the imminent danger. It was working, at least. He bolsters his efforts.

 _"Yeah, come on! Come and get it!"_ Leon jerks slightly when he hears a door crash open, a piercing howl of the Licker he's been trying to get the attention of following suite. The blond feels his heart shoot to his throat, but he doesn't stop. He continues banging the metal, if not more vigorously than before, now resorting to heavy, impactful whacks. 

The Licker, from what he can hear, is scuttling quickly, becoming louder. The clamour of a metal door breaking off its hinges before plunging to the ground resounds loudly, ringing throughout the entire jail. Well, it's definitely heading in his direction; getting closer.

 _Good._  

Leon doesn't let up, stepping back ever-so-slightly, arm stretching out to continue the ruckus he was making. The Licker was unmistakably rushing to his cell now - Leon couldn't see it yet, but he'd have to ensure it actually comes to his one, so until it does, he'll have to keep making noise. 

 _"Jesus--!"_ Leon jolts backward, caught off guard, falling awkwardly onto his rear with a pained grunt, wasting no time in scrambling back as the Licker slams itself onto the metal door to his cell. From the damn ceiling. Of course - he should have anticipated that. 

It doesn't break through immediately, thank Christ, granting Leon a minute to stand up again and regain himself, sweat dripping down his brow. He falls completely silent, staring with quivering, narrowed eyes at the Licker as it mashes its misshapen claws against the metal frame, focusing its attention on the creaking door; noticing it beginning to shift at its efforts. Its salivating tongue warps itself in and around the bars, tugging hard.

The rookie clenches his teeth. 

_Any moment now. Come on..._

Adrenaline reaches its peak as the cell door is snapped off, the Licker bellowing as it scurries inside - but Leon is out and running before that even happens. In spite of the cruel state he was in, Leon sprints.

_Get out. Get out. Don't stop - run. Run. Run._

He's already heaving as he swerves around the corner, darting through the corridor - the Licker was following right behind him. It was trailing him, gaining on him fast with agile, predatory speed - there was no way in Hell Leon would be able to shake it off him. He was being too loud, breathing too hard, running too heavily. He stumbles over the fallen metal door the Licker had knocked down, but he doesn't fall, heart skipping a beat as he successfully catches himself. He keeps running, legs hobbling and trembling. 

It hurt so much. 

The door leading to the parking lot was already opened, bent askew with savage claw marks slashed across it - clearly the Licker's doing. A small mercy he was thankful for. 

He rushes past the mangled exit and finally into the parking lot, suddenly overcome by the sharp air that bit his skin; it was a welcomed sensation, surprisingly, his body was pumping heat and sweat to an unbearable point from his running. 

Leon zips toward and around a concrete pillar to one of the parked police cars, ducking behind it - slamming his back against the metal door. He wheezes, covering his mouth with his arm - biting into skin as he tries to quieten his breathing and his racing heart - the fear that it could hear beyond what Leon could even imagine was truly terrifying.

His eyes briefly fall to the decaying carcass of a police hound by his side, one he had killed himself earlier with a bullet to the head between its grey eyes. He shudders, averting his gaze, tensing when the Licker suddenly lands monstrously onto the very car he was hiding behind, the action causing the entire vehicle to rock against him with a creak of shifting and denting metal. 

Leon doesn't move a muscle, eyes locked straight ahead of him as the Licker's shrieking falls to deep, menacing hissing; razor claws tearing and dragging across the metal of the car as it manoeuvres itself along it. It was listening out for him - it knew he was here. It'd simply wait until Leon made even the slightest of sounds and it'd locate him; jump him and tear out his throat, rip him apart, feast on his flesh and bones.

Leon bites his lower lip, not even realizing he still had that piece of scrap metal in his hand until he was cutting his palm with it due to how tightly he was clutching it. Even if he dies now, he won't regret his valiant attempt. He didn't die as the Tyrant's prisoner - he died as a fighter; fighting for his freedom. At least there would be nobility in his efforts, rather than starving himself to death in that cell. This was a death he could at least have some pride for.

A door being slammed open just ahead of him catches his attention - and despite how quiet Leon had tried to be, how hard he was trying to avoid this Licker - he'd sooner let it get him rather than the fucker who'd just shown itself once again.

"For _fuck's sake!"_

The Tyrant stomps towards him and the Licker, bashing the red mini car in its way to the side, the Licker hearing its booming steps before Leon's exasperated curse; already focusing its attention on the big guy. 

And Christ, if the Tyrant was angry before - now it was  _pissed._ Its gaze was fixed on the Licker, death flooding its eyes. The Licker crawled towards it with a menacing hiss before launching itself at the Tyrant, screeching thunderously.

Poor bastard wouldn't have done that if it could actually see what it was attacking. 

Leon pushes himself backwards against the vehicle, choking on his breath as he watches the Tyrant grab hold of the Licker mid-air by the throat, the creature emitting a pained screech before sound stops coming from it entirely, the Tyrant squeezing it tight as though it were a twig.

It struggles ruthlessly in the Tyrant's grasp, talons shredding at the leather of its trench coat, and Leon has to tear his unwilling gaze away, unable to continue to look when the Tyrant uses its other hand to grasp the top of the Licker's head and  _twists;_ a singular, wet snap of bones and muscles echoing in his ears. 

Leon pants, hand slipping as it grabs the side of the car in an attempt to pull himself back up, shivering with fright as he looks to see the Licker's limp body fall to the ground. He shifts his gaze up, unable to look away from the horrifying flare in the Tyrant's eyes. It almost appeared...

No. It moves, it walks and speaks - but Leon refused to believe that this thing before him, so bitter and cold, was alive. Not by his standards.

Leon is barely on his feet when the Tyrant marches to him, shaking his head in disbelief when the Tyrant roughly grips his vest and pulls him close, already teasing apart the threads of the Kevlar that he had just tied together. 

_"No."_

It growls ferociously in his face, probably enraged that not only had Leon escaped, but Leon had also nearly been killed. The rookie bristles when the Tyrant lifts him up by the vest; his shoulder-- his legs, his fucking ass-- everything hurt. Everything hurt so much. Leon just couldn't take this anymore. He was losing his fucking mind.

 _"_ No? _No?! Don't fucking tell me 'No'!"_ Leon doesn't think as he abruptly snaps, doesn't consider the consequences - he lashes out, remorseless, blinded by rage, by anger, by how much this thing has hurt him. With the bloodied metal scrap still grasped within his hand, he jabs it into the Tyrant's chest - barely piercing its leather coat and thick skin - but manages to stick it in regardless. The Tyrant simply jerks back at the sudden action - more so from lack of expectation than from any pain it may have caused. Leon roars fiercely, pushing against the Tyrant - _kicking, punching, shoving._

"What about my fucking _'No'_ , huh?! I didn't want any of this -  _I didn't want this! But you-- you fucking did it anyway!"_ The blond doesn't know why he's trying - his rightfully angered reason just pours from his mouth like venom. He batters his hands against the Tyrant's rock-hard chest, breath coming in heaves as he tries to finish his mindless spiel.

"You just fucking took me - took me away from Ada, from helping her-- _from helping people!_ I just wanted to find Claire, to get the Hell out of here but-- but then  _you-- y-you!"_ Leon feels himself break like glass, his heart and mind shattering as those words leave his mouth, the tears making themselves known once more. He emits heavy and struggled sobs, pressing his head against the Tyrant's chest in defeat - his previous efforts of fighting disappearing as quickly as they had came.

_"B-Bastard..."_

The rookie doesn't even notice his body being lowered steadily, his feet planting themselves onto the ground. Leon wobbles shakily, gasping as he feels himself about to fall - but the Tyrant catches him before it happens, large hands gripping the sides of his vest--

Gently.

The blond trembles, be it from fear, from his emotions, from the cold, from shock - probably all of it, his mind unable to comprehend much of anything at this point. He lifts his damp gaze up leisurely, wet eyes staring into pale ones - and just like before, they're seemingly not as dead as they once were; and that fact terrifies him. 

The Tyrant peers down at him silently, outstretching a hand slowly to drift across Leon's tear-stained cheek. Leon slowly swallows, lips pursing as he steps back - warily at first - but then he violently shoves the hand away, as though the contact had burned him. He bears his teeth, sniffling.

"-- _No--_ Stop! Y-You can't _just--"_ Leon's breath hitches when the Tyrant reaches forward again and grips his chin, turning him to face him, before swiftly swooping down to kiss the blond. 

It scared Leon - how unbelievably soft the kiss was, how gentle,  _how caring._ The Tyrant had been so mercilessly cruel, so rough and unaffected by how much it had hurt him - both physically and mentally. But now? What the fuck was going on now?  _Why was it doing this?_

The Tyrant languidly traces Leon's lips with its own delicately, tugging Leon closer to it, a gloved hand reaching up to thread through grimy, blond strands. The entire scenario has sent Leon into shock, and he was about ready for the shock to kill him at this point. 

Leon isn't sure how long it had been, but the Tyrant carefully pulls back, gaze cautious like its touch - as though suddenly afraid it'd spook Leon away. The rookie would have laughed loudly at the thought if fear hadn't overridden his body because Christ, it was a bit fucking late for that. 

Leon could do nothing but stare back, swallowing hoarsely, noting how the Tyrant watched the movement of his throat - still silent. The way it was looking at Leon - how it eyed him. It didn't harbor that same lust or hunger - no. Leon wasn't sure he could admit to it - but it almost looked like--

The sound of metal hitting and rolling across the concrete ground startles both of them - and Leon catches sight of the flash grenade just in time to shield his eyes. It goes off - and the Tyrant growls, covering its eyes as it falls to its knees, nearly whacking right into Leon who manages to step back just in time to avoid it. 

The rookie blinks rapidly, gasping as he steps away from the subdue Tyrant, eyes drifting around the area, perplexed.

"Wha-- What? _Ungh--!"_ Leon stumbles with a grunt as he's suddenly yanked away by his vest, his legs ushered into an immediate sprint by his rescuer. His eyes catch sight of an unmistakable flash of red, and Leon - despite the pain, the shock and the trauma - can't help but grin dumbly as Ada yanks him up the ramp leading out of the R.P.D parking lot.

"A-Ada! You--  _You're--?!"_

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." Ada interrupts him, not looking behind her as she suddenly pulls to a halt, staring around the desecrated area with furrowed brows.

Leon feels a lump form in his throat. "Y-You-- I thought you were--"

"I know. I managed. Look, we need to get out of here, Leon."

Leon instantly frowns, confused, the threat of the Tyrant back in the parking lot suddenly at the back of his mind. "Ada-- wait. The sample-- Annette? _What--?"_

"Annette is no longer a factor. I have the sample - the F.B.I will handle it. I--" Ada cuts herself short, eyes glinting with something unseen by the rookie. He moves to try face her directly, ignoring how she seemed caught up in staring around the area in a searching manner - she walks past him.

"Ada-- you came back. You didn't... have to-- I... how did you even know where I was? If that's why... you even..." Leon trails off, not knowing exactly what he was trying to say, but the fact Ada had returned to the R.P.D didn't make sense, other than it being in an attempt to save him.

Ada sighs, closing her eyes, stopping her movements. The distant snarls of zombies doesn't bother either of the two. At least, not until they would eventually grow louder.

"I-- I've finished my mission. But I couldn't just leave you here-- not with... that thing. I decided the R.P.D would be the best place to start. I got lucky. _Just-- Look--_   don't mention it, okay? I could have saved you initially but I didn't. I had a mission to complete. I--"

The woman falls silent, trying hard to keep the guilt from her voice, not feeling confident that she had the other tricked with her icy facade. Leon steps a little closer to her with a slight limp - Ada tries not to pay that too much attention.

"Ada... You had the objective of acquiring that sample, of stopping it from getting into the wrong hands. The F.B.I can actually try sort this mess now and put an end to this nightmare... I-I think that was way more important than helping out a rookie like me."

The weak smile Leon offers her breaks Ada's heart. She purses her lips, expressionless as she looks Leon over with a stiff movement of her brown eyes. She was lying so blatantly to him - and he believed her so earnestly. The battered, bruised state he was in was far worse than when she had last seen him, and the thoughts of what that Tyrant had done made her feel physically ill. She wasn't going to dare think about it, let alone ask.

"I simply figured that it wouldn't... kill you, from what I saw back in the sewers. I had to utilize my time wisely based on that prediction." Ada bites her tongue, knowing that if she kept talking, she'd simply fall into a cruel, cold dialogue; and while Ada was by no means averse to shutting a man down with a quick-witted line - she simply couldn't with Leon. Not with what she could only imagine had happened to him.

Leon lowers his head and gaze shamefully, cheeks darkening profoundly at what her words had implied. He recalls back to when the Tyrant had taken him - when it had--

"Y-You saw--"

"Yes. I know, Leon. I don't think anything needs to be explained, and I doubt you would want to do so." 

Leon merely nods once, trying so hard not to show how much the fact that Ada knew what the Tyrant had wanted with him had embarrassed him. He shifts his eyes around nervously, tugging at his vest slightly, unnecessarily readjusting it.

"I-- Still--The fact you came back at all means a lot to me, Ada. Thank you. I-- I'm just so glad that you're okay." Leon is quick to change the subject with a tired, strained smile - but it was no less genuine. Ada looks away, biting the inside of her cheek, gaze hardening.

"Enough. Let's just keep moving. Don't want Freddy catching up with us." Ada quips before she presses on, Leon following just behind her, the two ignoring a few stray zombies following pathetically slow after them, gurgling hungrily on spit and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want anyone to be confused - just so that we're clear: 
> 
> Ada went ahead with her mission after Leon was taken by the Tyrant, since I do think that while she cares for him, she could only help him so much. She doesn't want to jeopardize her mission, after all. She was also confident the Tyrant wouldn't kill Leon, as she said, from what she observed.  
> Since my story has quite clearly diverged from canon (duh), I think it's safe to say that for my story's sake, she never had her leg injured (which is also a given since my story's version of her encounter with the Tyrant back in Chapter 3 was completely different to canon's, and so it messes with time a bit. Annette likely went back to the NEST during the whole Leon/Ada/Tyrant chase I wrote in Chapter 3 and 4). Thus, as a result, Ada proceeded as Leon did in canon in the NEST. She would have been a lot quicker than Leon since a lot of Leon's time was spent trying to help Ada when she was injured in the trash disposal, back in the sewer segment of the game - which didn't happen this time. So as she does in canon, Ada obtains the G Sample, simply in a different way.  
> Edit: Someone pointed out about it being the removal of the G Virus triggering the self-destruct sequence, not William, as I had initially written! Sorry for that mix-up, I did a dumb! :'D 
> 
> Claire's story goes ahead as it does in canon, thus her fate, Sherry's, William's and Annette's are all the same as canon's is. Leon does not show up on the train by the end, for obvious reasons. Is Claire and Sherry going to make an appearance? Well, we'll see, won't we?
> 
> Hopefully that clears things up - since I doubt it would actually be mentioned in the story itself, I think it's important I pointed that all out.


	9. Alteration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer to get out than others - so sorry about that! Been quite busy lately. I never actually mentioned this before but my upload schedule will be very inconsistent. I just write what I can and upload when I can; just know I'm doing my best to fire this out with a quality I'm happy with. <3  
> Again, thank you all so much for the lovely words. You're all a bunch of sweethearts!
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Escape. That was the only word that was pulsing through their minds. Now on the demolished, burning streets of Racoon City - the night sky still present - Ada and Leon navigate their way past flaming cars and limping undead, undeterred by their grizzly growls and wailing; by how their rotting eyes locked onto them and how they ushered themselves into ragged hobbles to get closer to their fresh scent; the proof that they were living. 

There were Lickers, too, though few in comparison to the numerous infected - which resulted in a spent Leon and a resolute Ada diverting their paths and heading the opposite side of the paths or road, careful not to fall into a sudden panic upon hearing their obnoxious shrieks. Thankfully, the city's chaos worked greatly in their favour - trudging zombies, raging flames, crashing rain and a cruel wind - the Lickers' hearing - as exceptional as it may be - was hindered profoundly by the many other sounds the destruction provided. 

Ada abruptly pulls to a halt as she notes a fairly large group of zombies ahead, her rain-soaked raven strands of hair clutching to her face, calculative eyes scanning each of the infected. She peers about the area, noting every exit and path, expression thoughtful. Leon remains silent by her side, his own eyes regarding their conundrum, one of his hands gripping his shoulder as comfortingly as he could manage. His wound was bleeding -  _again -_  albeit only slightly. He tries to keep his pain on the down-low, knowing that he and Ada simply didn't have the time to address it, not even any of their other minor wounds.

Ada might have a slightly torn dress and tights, with bloodied, dirtied skin and shoes; along with her hair strewn wildly in opposing directions - but she was a sight for sore eyes compared to Leon. The rookie was torn in every way, with far too many bruises to count littering his scathed skin. Grime and blood covered him in abundance as well, and his hunched slump told a clear story of his current condition. Ada was trying hard not to pay him too much attention, lest she became too engrossed in his well-being. This was no time for kindness nor compassion.

Ada blinks slowly then, lips parting as her eyes glint with recollection.

" _Oh--_ right. Here;" Confused, Leon looks to Ada with furrowed brows when she speaks up, his eyes instantly casting downward to her waist when she begins unstrapping--

His belt.

Thank Christ, there really was a God.

He hadn't even noticed it hanging loosely on her waist when she had dragged him away from the Tyrant, let alone dare to assume it was his own, despite some of the obvious tells; such as the handcuffs.

Leon looks to Ada in blatant shock, his facial expression alone asking the question, when she merely replies; "Found it on my way towards the police station, it helped further my incentive that you were there, after all. Thought you'd appreciate me returning it."

 _"Damn right."_ Leon breathes out a shaky sigh of relief, taking the offered belt dangling from her hand. It renews something within him - but he was too scared to admit that it was hope, despite how cruel yet twistedly kind this night had been to him. It was bizarre to think about - Racoon City was Hell on earth right now, yet somehow Leon was one of the lucky few of those alive - he was subconsciously praying that Claire, if not many others, was still in one piece. The blond clips the belt firmly around his hips, along the hem of his pants - the sound of metal clasping together far too satisfying to his ears. Yet another piece of his sanity returning, if not the most important piece. 

"Well, you're certainly going to need it. Doubt we'll push through this without a little fire power. Ready?" Ada cocks her handgun and tilts her head up confidently, a slight smirk tugging at her lips. Sometimes Leon wonders if she's truly enjoying this, or if it's just her way of coping with the madness of it all.

Withdrawing his own handgun from his belt, Leon's gloved palm and the raw skin of his fingers slide across and grip the metal of the weapon shakily. _Fuck -_ it felt so good to have it back, it made him feel that one bit safer - that one bit more prepared. He inhales, expression hardening, eyes alike steel. Leon nods once, firmly.

"Ready."

It was nothing but ducking and rolling from there on - Ada and Leon spinning on heels and swinging backwards to avoid the grabbing hands of greedy zombies. The two stuck close together, mindful not to waste any unnecessary shots - both as a means to preserve ammo and avoid Lickers. This particular road they were steering through was crawling with the dead - they were at a junction, and so zombies seemed to pour from every corner and path, and if the two lingered for too long then they would become crowded. They needed to move to somewhere more confined - fast.

Leon jerks when one of the zombies suddenly appears beside him from behind an abandoned car, seeking to throw itself onto him, but he just about dodges its attempt - thus, it lands face flat onto the ground, grumbling low with harsh, sluggish breaths. Leon shakes his head, his eyes shifting rapidly from one zombie to the next; all of them trekking toward them.

"Ada, there's too many of them! _Christ -_ _!"_

"Just keep moving!"

Leon curses low as he dives below another set of embracing arms, wincing as the muscles in his shoulder tore and stretched uncomfortably. If only he was in a better state - it had only been a few hours, but he wasn't nearly as wide eyed and bushy tailed since then. The blond keeps close to Ada, whose movements are elegant like a feline's, as she shifts and curves her body around grasping hands, easily shrugging and pushing off any invasive touches. Leon grits his teeth - he was like a lumbering oaf compared to her.

With ammo to spare, the two push past and through the bulk of the ghastly Horde, but they haven't outwitted the danger just yet.

"Leon! This way!" 

Leon shoots his gaze to Ada, who directs his eyes toward a closed-off, darkened alley. It would certainly get them out of the open - with few if not no zombies to deal with. It was certainly more favourable than being out here. 

He nods - "Right!" - following after the woman who starts making a beeline for the alleyway. It wasn't really his style to follow a lady's lead, but she was the reason he was alive right now. Among the countless other times in the R.P.D where she had helped him, she was currently disabling most zombies in front of them, while Leon dealt with the slower ones, of which only needed a forceful shove or a whack of the handle of his gun. They were manageable. 

The grisly snarls behind them begin to fizzle in with the sound of blazing flames and pattering rain as the two get closer to the hollow, dim-lit alley; the dead horde of zombies becoming increasingly distant. Even in his awful condition, Leon could still outrun the bastards, at least. Ada was decent enough to not run too far ahead, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at the limping rookie, quickly returning her gaze forward as soon as she assures that he's still hobbling after her. He was surprised she hadn't mistook him for one of the infected with the way he was trudging along. The thought almost makes him laugh. 

Almost.

Leon almost smacks right into Ada when she slides to a sudden halt, gun raised in front of her,  _"Are you serious?!"_

The rookie doesn't take long to realize why she just shouted - his stomach flipping grossly, veins running ice cold as the sight of the looming Tyrant stomping towards them from the very alley they'd been heading towards. It had its fedora donned once again, its piercing gaze dead and cold. Leon feels as though he's going to be sick - his entire body instantly tensing in fear. How the Hell had it caught up to them?! More so, _how did it get ahead of them?_

"This guy's not letting up! Leon, move, _now!"_ Ada grips his vest and pulls him with her to the side, not seeming to care about Leon's numbed state as the rookie just allows himself to be dragged, legs barely functioning. It was catching up. It was moving fast, much faster than the zombies -  _than Leon._ It was going to get him again - it was going to take him back - it was going to kill Ada. 

Ada grunts as she hauls the struggling male along, no longer caring about the ammo she wastes as she reloads and fires her gun at the zombies ahead of her. The horde was ganging up on them, clumping into a bloodied, decaying group. The screeches of nearby Lickers didn't ease her either.

Fuck. They were going to be surrounded.

"There's no end to them! _\-- Agh!"_ Ada cries out, stumbling as a zombie grabs hold of her from her side. Where did that one even come from?! It snarls viciously, bearing its flesh-ridden teeth, eyes shaking excitedly at being the first to get ahold of a fresh meal. Ada whacks against it, trying to shove it off, heart racing in alarm as its pale, blackened hands tries to scratch her. 

 _"Ada!"_ Leon shouts with a growl, eyes darkening angrily, not even thinking when he throws himself at the zombie, shouldering into it and shoving it off the woman, who scrambles back when Leon knocks it to the floor. 

 _"Jesus--!"_ Ada hisses, lips briefly trembling, before she quickly regains herself, her momentary falter unseen to the blond, who steps back from the fallen zombie, chest heaving long, hefty breaths.

The terrorizing booming of heavy boots on wet concrete echo directly behind them.

Leon twists his frame around just in time for a large arm to smack right into his face, sending him flying to the side.  _"Augh!"_ He chokes out, skidding across the ground just after landing into two unsuspecting dead,  who seem to break apart from the force of his weight hitting into them. 

 _"Leon!"_ Ada heaves, instantly raising her gun and firing at the Tyrant, who marches towards the fallen rookie, bashing aside the zombies in its way. The screech of a Licker crawling over a busted car, its tongue dangling and swinging around, catches the woman's eye, just as it jumps down and scurries swiftly towards her, its claws scraping terrifyingly along the ground. 

Ada moves back, cursing low as she directs her attention towards it and shoots, eyes shakily bouncing between the Licker and the Tyrant. 

A small spew of blood leaks from Leon's mouth as he quivers upon the ground, hands desperately trying to push himself up. He retches, sitting up, gaze finding itself upon the approaching Tyrant, who stands just a mere few yards away from him now, staring down at him monotonously. The red glare of the flames in the area lights up the Tyrant's horrifying form, the sight quite alike something only seen in nightmares. Ada's choice to nickname it 'Freddy' suddenly seemed all too fitting. The cries of zombies, screams of Lickers - he could hear Ada shouting out to him - but he couldn't really make out what she was saying. She sounds like she's in a struggle. He needs to help her--

The rookie huffs shakily, low pants escaping his lips. Leon couldn't focus properly. He was so tired. He was in so much pain. His body was on the verge of collapse. All his mind knew of now was agony, blood and death.

 _"Aaergh--!"_ The brutal force of a winding boot to his abdomen sends him further to the side, thoughts forgotten as his body rolls weakly across the concrete, now laying on his back. The Tyrant had kicked him - and damn, if his internal organs weren't fucked after that. Leon shuffles back slowly, another stream of blood flowing from his mouth as he coughs, weak eyes barely open as the Tyrant treads towards him once more, unwavering, fists clenched. Its pale stare was swimming with glacial, bitter death.

Perhaps it was because of the trouble Leon had caused it throughout the night - and had deemed him not worth the effort any longer that Leon figured it out, that Leon knew;

The Tyrant was going to kill him.

 _"Leon-- No!"_ Ada watches as the Tyrant tries to outright demolish the rookie, unable to help as the Licker crawls from side to side before her, unnaturally quick, trying to throw her off as it backs her away further and further. She had landed a few decent shots, but not nearly enough to kill it. She tries, despairingly, to take proper aim, but the Licker's movements were beyond her own. Many of her shots she'd missed.  _"Fuck, no - please--!"_ Emotion finally leaks its way into her voice when she sees the Tyrant bend down and use two of its hands to squeeze Leon's throat - she could just barely hear the younger's cry out of pain. 

Leon flails his arms and legs hopelessly, reaching up to grab and claw at the Tyrant's gloved hands whilst his shoes scraped along the soaked road, struggling to escape. It was completely unlike the first time it had grabbed and choked him - the strength was unmistakable. His eyes felt like they were being squeezed from their sockets, his head becoming light-headed and numb. Life was being quickly drained from him - his vision was wet and dizzy, the Tyrant's face glaring down at him was blurred, fading in and out from view. Rain and tears filled his eyes, before he steadily closes them.

He was going to die.

Ada finally lands the finishing blow to the Licker's exposed brain just as it lunges at her, eager to sink its claws and fangs into her skin. It falls with a deafening screech before her, the woman jerking back from it as its long talons miss her by a hair's breadth.

With wide eyes and quaking breaths, Ada makes haste towards Leon and the Tyrant; the bastard wasn't relinquishing its grip from Leon - and Ada knew that whatever intentions it had with the rookie prior were now gone entirely -  and even through this, she couldn't help but wonder _why._ Had they pissed it off enough to the point where it'd sooner kill Leon now? Was it no longer interested in--  _having_ Leon? Angered? Bored? Whatever the reason, Ada had no time to question it as she runs as quickly as her heels would allow her, a single arm raised with her gun aimed, releasing shot after shot to the Tyrant's head. 

It doesn't budge an inch - it simply loses its hat again, the fedora whistling to the floor carelessly, unnoticed by the Tyrant, who's head has blackened a deep, dark colour from the gun shots - but the bullets have not penetrated its indestructible skin. 

Ada feels something sting hotly in her eyes as she watches Leon's body suddenly go limp, the rookie no longer struggling - his hands fall from the Tyrant's arms. Ada emits a struggled sound, a throbbing lump forming in her throat. 

_"No-- NO! You bastard--!"_

Ada skids to a stop, falling back and onto the ground in fright, as something big blurs past her and smashes into the Tyrant just as Ada had reached it. She lands onto the ground with a pained grunt, wincing. She lifts her gaze, the Tyrant was no longer there - only Leon - who was choking brutally on the ground; strained, raspy coughs ripping from his throat as he feebly tries to sit up. 

 _Alive._ She lets out a long, trembling sigh of relief.

Leon feels his head sway from side to side as air fills his lungs once more, gripping his chest and throat as he lets out a few hacking coughs. He heaves, drinking the dirtied, dead air around him desperately, wide eyes staring around in perplexity. The Tyrant-- it had tried to kill him - _where did it--?_

Leon looks to where the Tyrant had been launched to, and sees that--  _a car?_ \- a _damned car_ was on top of it?  _What?_

The vehicle's alarms were ringing wildly, probably alerting every damn zombie and Licker in the city now; it was sat upside down directly on the Tyrant, who was shifting slowly beneath it, trying to budge it off itself. The metal creaks as a large hand grips and crushed its frame, and Leon only has a moment to wonder how the Hell that had happened when he hears Ada's exasperated voice pierce the air.

"Oh  _for the love of--..."_ Leon whips his head towards Ada, who was staring in the direction the car had been thrown from, her expression grim. Leon follows her gaze, and immediately regrets it. 

The Tyrant - no - _a_ Tyrant.

_There was two of them?_

Leon swallows, the cogs in his brain seeming to turn into place as he locks his gaze with the Tyrant, who was staring at where the car had landed with a twisted, rage-filled stare. Recollection swims in Leon's mind when it shifts its gaze to him - its expression... _softening?_ This Tyrant was--

The unnerving sound of crashing metal on the ground grabs all of their attention - both Leon and the Tyrant returning their gaze to the other Tyrant, who had finally shoved the car off itself, pushing itself back up. It glares at the Tyrant that had attacked it, who growls low in retaliation. Ada, always ahead of the game, has her gun drawn and aimed at the Tyrant that had initially attacked Leon, whilst eyeing the other with cautious, mistrusting eyes.

Leon feels as though he's stuck between a rock and a hard place, blue eyes switching back and forth between the two. The Tyrant that had saved him - it was the one that had taken him - the one that  _didn't_ actually want to kill him, like this other one had tried. The blond frowns deeply, blinking slowly. This doesn't make any sense.

_How was there two?_

His thoughts soon interrupted, Leon scrambles back in panic when the Tyrant that had been choking him ruthlessly rushes ferociously in his direction, resulting in the other Tyrant emitting a deep, enraged bellow as it darts forward in tandem, trench coat whisking behind it as it runs with tightened fists. Before Leon's assaulter could reach him - the rookie's arms raised in front of him defensively - his newly dubbed saviour crashes right into it, grabbing it from behind and yanking it away from the blond. It wraps one arm around the Tyrant's neck, its other hands clutching its head - an attempt to subdue it.

Leon manages to compose himself, barely getting to his feet and stepping back as he gawks at the two Tyrants battling it out; one wrestling the other in a choke hold, resulting in a struggle of strengths beyond what Leon could ever imagine. He swallows dryly, gasping as the Tyrant being held uses it might to try charge toward him yet again, now dragging the other with it. 

 _"Oh shit--!"_ Leon jumps to the side just as it happens, narrowly avoiding both Tyrants, who eventually slam into a distant wrecked car, the two continuing their struggle against the other. The young male stumbles, but catches himself, preventing his fall as he stares at the two Tyrants. The one being held slams its elbow back into the other's head, who cries out but doesn't relent its hold, squeezing the other tight. 

Time seems to come to a standstill, every sound fading away, as Leon feels his heart drop when the Tyrant trapping the other cranes its head slowly to look at him, a low, distressed sound escaping its lips as it eyes the smaller man - its demeanor suddenly becoming... sad? _Sad?_ The blond blinks, unable to move, his body frozen in place as they exchange looks. Why was it looking at him like  _that?_ Leon feels something rise in his throat, though what it was exactly, he was unable to determine.

The moment seems to last a life-time, just the two staring at each other; Leon in astonishment, the Tyrant--...

Unlike Leon - who watches the display of the two Tyrants fighting in shock and wonder - Ada acts deftly and quick - with heels clicking hard against the ground, she zips to Leon, gun still raised as she grips the side of his vest. 

"Stop being a fucking idiot and  _move it!"_ The woman hisses in agitation to the younger's stupidity whilst roughly redirecting him towards the alley that they had initially tried to head into, feeling as though she was the only one aware of the oncoming horde. Not to forget to mention that with the Tyrants currently distracted, now would be a fantastic time to try and escape.

But Leon doesn't deter his trembling gaze away from the Tyrant, who lets out an anguished roar as it watches Leon getting pulled further away - though it doesn't give up its unmerciful hold on the other Tyrant, who continues thrashing in its grip. Instead, it reluctantly tears its gaze away from the rookie and focuses its attention on battling the other monster, who continues squirming in the other's grip. 

Leon doesn't get to see how the battle plays out as both he and Ada disappear into the alley, his stare eventually dragged away from both of the Tyrants. The two manoeuvre through the narrow walls of the buildings, coming across a few dead corpses sprawled along the ground and corners. Seems the other Tyrant ran through here like a damned truck if the bodies were anything to go by.

Neither Leon nor Ada utter a word to each other as they scurry along, both panting heavily - exhausted from the intensity of the situation. Paralyzed into shock, Leon can do nothing but carefully look to Ada as he asks in a quiet, still voice;

"... Do you know why there was--?"

"Don't even try asking me that question, rookie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by far my most favourite to write. Some parts really had me struggling because I genuinely got a little overwhelmed. I could just imagine what I was writing so clearly in my head - I really hope that came across to you guys too.
> 
> And why are there two Tyrants? Well, we know canonically that five got sent out to deal with the Delta Force before they and that entire unit was killed. Then we have our classic Mr. X here, so that's six altogether. But where'd this other one come from? Well, if you really think about it then you'll easily figure it out. If it isn't something that is specifically explained in my fic (not sure how I'll go about it yet) then I'll be sure to write about it once this fic is entirely finished for those who'd like some background on it. 
> 
> And dumb fact, I slipped in the tiniest, **tiny** insignificant RE4 reference in there. Been playing that game a whole lot again alongside RE2. My boy Leon went from such a pure boy to such a sassy badass- and the way he annoys Salazar throughout the game gave me back the segment of my soul I lost whilst writing Chapter 6.  
>  **"Your right hand comes off?"** Fuck's sake that stupid line had me laughing for too long, and I've played this game a billion times. He's so damn cheesy but so damn cool. I love him.


	10. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I would have liked to yeet out, sorry guys! But regardless, enjoy!~
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

The infected were few and far between from that point onward - Leon and Ada pressed on in their endeavour to escape the city, cautiously optimistic that they had overcome the worst of what they had yet to face, though neither would dare say that aloud lest they jinxed themselves. Leon had learned all too well what the risk of hoping would bring to the table, even if his heart yearned to believe that they'd endured the bulk of the horrors the night had to offer. They still had to leave the city in one piece. 

Perhaps he won't be meeting up with Claire after all. Would he ever see her again? Was she still alive?

Those thoughts burdened the rookie greatly, but he couldn't dwell on it too much. If - although he prays it isn't true - Claire didn't make it, then he has to. For her.

_"Hey... Let's get through this. Both of us."_

A guilty twist in his gut wrenches him from his thoughts, eyes clasping shut as he recalls the flash of determination in Claire's eyes when she spoke those words to him from behind the wired fence.

No. She has to still be alive. Leon may have only met her a few hours ago but he could already tell that Claire Redfield; although maybe not the type to start fights - seemed like the type that could damn well finish them. If Leon was going to live on or die with any kind of hope, then it would be with the hope that she's survived through this.

Nodding to himself, Leon returns his attention to his own survival, blue eyes shifting upward to lock onto Ada's running form in front of him, her movements agile and quiet. They had both managed to remain within rather confined areas of the city, particularly between the alleyways of deserted buildings, ensuring not to trek out onto the madness of the main roads unless absolutely necessary. Even at that, they didn't linger there for long, soon hiding themselves once again in another alleyway as quickly as they had left the alley prior.

Leon couldn't help but notice that he was exceptionally slow - limping along with swaying limbs - but just fast enough to avoid being eaten alive, at least. Luckily for him, that was good enough for Ada, who would occasionally slow down so that he could keep up with her. The blond would happily express his appreciation, but he's absolutely certain that if he verbally acknowledged Ada's compassion, then Ada would shut him down with a terrifying glare before ditching him, leaving him for dead. 

Literal fucking dead.

 _Perhaps_ that was a large exaggeration on his part, but... he knew better than to get overly sentimental with this woman, even though she's proven many times this night that she was just as determined to keep Leon alive as much as Leon was himself. Ada - in her own confusing, mysterious way - has shown him her protective side multiple times this night, and it still baffled Leon the lengths she had gone to see his safety through. Too many times has she rescued his ass, and Leon knew that if they survived all of this, then Leon owed her big time. Likely beyond what he could possibly ever offer, but he'll be damned if he didn't at least try to show his gratitude. 

Though, for now, he'll just have to settle on pulling through, unless he wants Ada's rescues to all be in vain.

The sound of Ada's heels gradually becoming slower catches Leon's attention, his own shoes following suite to hers as Ada finally pulls to a halt. He's not sure why she's decided to stop, but he hadn't realized how much he'd needed to until they finally had. It felt like razor-sharp pins were stuck inside his lungs, his throat felt as though it was coated with a sheet of ice. It was difficult for him to breathe; all the running, the tension, his wounds; it was all beginning to pile up onto him now.

Leon doesn't bother to question Ada as his legs fumble in their steps, which results in him stumbling to the side. His body smacks and slumps against the nearest wall of the ill-lit alley they were currently residing in, his weight soon dragging his entire frame down as exhaustion begins to consume his mind. His body's condition was a not-so-friendly reminder of how he'd just been slapped around senseless by the other Tyrant, among many other things - how he had managed to continue to move forward blew his mind.

Adrenaline was one crazy hormone.

"Let's take a break. We're safe - for now." Ada turns around to give the blond's battered form a once over, neither of them needing to vocalize why a moment of respite was needed. Leon's awkwardly positioned body pressing sideways against the wall - his chest heaving as he drank the air like water - was a loud enough tell. 

"Y-Yeah..." Leon murmurs low, feeling far too terrified to close his eyes and yet he was unable to stop himself from doing so. Even amidst all of this terror and chaos, Leon knew he could fall asleep right here and now, his body uncaring of the destruction and threats surrounding him. He has spent every ounce of energy on both fear and surviving - but for how much longer could he keep this up?

The rookie slowly opens his eyes when he hears Ada pace down the alley quietly, her handgun at the ready, as she investigates ahead of her. Leon wasn't sure why, but a jolt of fear shoots through him, his breath hitching as Ada moves further away from him. No-- she wasn't leaving him. She's just securing the alley - she's helped him this far. She wouldn't abandon him. He was absolutely exhausted - delusional.  

_Calm the fuck down, Kennedy._

Leon attempts to steady his labored breathing, wallowing in embarrassment at the irrational, fearful thoughts as his tired eyes watch Ada begin to head back in his direction. She nods approvingly, seemingly to herself. "Area's clear. Doubt we'll have to deal with much of anything for awhile - but _something_ is bound to wander in here eventually." The woman tuts, as though the occurrence would be a nuisance rather than a genuine life-or-death threat. Leon cannot help the slight quirk of his lips, eyes crinkling in amusement as he regards the woman before him. Ada never ceases to amaze him.

Brown eyes lock onto his own blue ones, and Leon can't help but blink slowly in surprise at her softening expression.

"I'll keep watch; you rest."

Leon's expression becomes guilt-ridden, huffing as he tries to sit up properly.

"No, Ada--"

_"Leon."_

His name being spoken in that firm tone is quick to halt his protests. Ada continues.

"If we keep moving in the state you're in, you'll most likely collapse - and knowing our luck, it'll be while we're dealing with a wave of the infected. And that's a best case scenario. You need to regain your strength. I can take a look at some of your wounds while you rest. Who knows if we'll get another chance. If the Tyrants have finished battling it out - then that means one has won, and will likely be hunting us down - regardless if the intention is to kill, or..." Ada trails off, lips pursing as she casts her eyes downwards.

Leon mimics the action, nodding once, the suggestion in her unfinished statement sending a shiver down his spine. He couldn't argue with her on that; she was right, after all. Even if she wasn't right, he doubts he could still argue with her. With a pained sigh, which sounded more like a wheeze, Leon rests his gun against his chest and lolls his head back, unable to even respond as his mind simply shuts down; satisfied enough with Ada's offer of protection.

Leon is out cold the moment he shuts his eyes.

* * *

_Pitch black. Everything was dark. He couldn't see._

_Where was he?_

_Stroking, caressing. Languid, careful rubbing - along his neck, across his jaw, down his chest. It was all so gentle at first. He would have described the touches as caring, affectionate - but something seemed off. Something icy and cold was gripping him, touching him as though he was a brand new toy fresh from the box, ready to be explored and admired, to be appreciated._

_To be played with._

_Stinging, pressure. The grip becomes hard, firm. Possessive. It hurts. It's getting worse. His shoulder - it digs in - squeezing. Agony overwhelms him. He can't move. He can't breathe. It hurts - fuck it hurts._

_"No-- NO-- Stop--!"_

"--Leon! _Leon, it's okay!"_

Sweat and grime grips his skin, his upper body jerking upward as he pants. With bulging eyes and parted lips, Leon's gaze shifts rapidly around him, his entire body trembling as phantom touches crawl across his torso. He winces, grunting as his blurred gaze focuses on a fervent red... dark raven - a worried shade of brown.

Ada's eyes are wide in shock as they stare back at him, her body leaning away from his from where she sat on her legs, as though Leon had lashed out at her. Leon simply returns the surprised stare, lips quivering as his mind begins registering his surroundings. It was still raining - though the two were shielded well within the alley. The alley. They were still in the alley. The blond opens his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak, but no sound comes out. It takes him a moment as he shudders, barely composing himself when he inhales a deep gulp of air. He tries to speak again.

"--A... Ada...?" His voice is a raspy, low whisper; he swallows harshly. Ada merely nods in confirmation, her tight grip upon the first aid spray in her hand slowly beginning to loosen. She cautiously leans toward him again, as though one wrong move would scare him out of his wits.

The rookie exhales deeply, body suddenly slumping back against the wall in a defeated manner. He wasn't dead - he was alive. He was awake. It was a nightmare. The Tyrant... The Tyrant didn't have him again. Once the bulk of the horror he had felt began to dissipate, mortification was quick to replace it. Did he shout out whilst he was sleeping? Had he hurt Ada? Leon traces the woman over with his eyes, searching for any damaged he may have caused, brows furrowing with a saddened frown. Upon finding nothing substantial, Leon is quick to look away in shame, eyes downcast as embarrassment overtakes his mind.

"I-I'm sorry--"

"Don't." 

Leon's apology is soon interrupted. He shoots his gaze to Ada with raised brows, surprised to see a steeled, hardened expression upon her usually stoic face. However, she falters with a drawn sigh, though it doesn't seem to be directed at him. She shakes her head silently.

"I..." Ada seems at a loss for words, a role typically filled by Leon, who gazes at the woman in confusion. He hasn't seen her like this before - she always seemed to know what to say and do, when and how to act. But now? Ada was on the verge of stuttering, her eyes flashing with an emotion Leon couldn't pin down.

"...I have-- I know that... that  _thing..._ saw to what it desired. I don't know what happened exactly, Leon, but know that it's okay. How you're feeling. It's okay to feel like that. I just can't-- imagine..." Ada grits her teeth, hissing those last few words as she shakes her head once more with closed eyes. Disgusted. She appeared to be disgusted.

Leon can do nothing else but stare back at Ada, wide eyes unblinking when she tilts her head upwards to look at him once again. Neither of them had directly addressed exactly what had happened to Leon whilst he was in the Tyrant's clutches - but they both knew. Leon wasn't stupid - Ada was well aware of what had happened to him, and she knows that he is aware of that fact, too. This sends Leon's heart into a wild race, the organ pounding rapidly within his chest. Humiliation overcame him. Allowing himself to actually accept the fact that Ada knew he had been ruthlessly violated by that bastard - having been shown no mercy - was far more painful than he believed it would be.

The air surrounding them is dead silent, filled only with the distant sound of the city's chaos - burning, raging flames and trudging zombies were equally loud beyond the safety of the alley they had chosen to rest in. Despite how close it all was, it felt so far away in this moment.

"...I cleaned your shoulder again - wrapped it up. Took care of some other cuts and bruises too, I had a first aid spray handy." Ada abruptly switches the topic, much to Leon's relief. He had no idea how to respond to what Ada had said to him - but he was thankful for her words nonetheless. Glassy, blue eyes peer into deep, chocolate brown as he smiles weakly, nodding.

"Thank you." 

Leon could only hope that Ada understood that his expression of gratitude extended to everything else she had done for him this night. Whether she ever admitted to it or not, Ada had shown Leon a level of kindness in a situation where most would have left him to rot. He would never forget what Ada has done for him.

Ada nods once in response to his words, tossing the empty first aid spray aside carelessly as she pushes herself to her feet. She briefly wipes herself down, stretching out her dress, uncaring of the wet dirt that had found itself upon the fabric from when she was seated upon the damp, cold ground. Leon takes a moment to appreciate his newly-wrapped shoulder, gently patting the cleaner bandage with a quiet sigh. Much better.

"How... How long was I out...?" Leon asks, voice just barely above a whisper, using the wall as leverage as he tries to stand up. Ada is quick to assist him in the endeavor, gripping his elbow and tugging him upward in sync to his pushing. He shakes slightly as he's finally upon his feet yet again, but catches himself from collapsing, allowing his legs a moment to adjust themselves to the sensation of standing once more.

"About fifteen - twenty minutes? Not much, but that's a decent power nap. It gave me plenty of time to clean you up a little bit. It wasn't until I started cleaning your shoulder that you... began to stir." 

Lightly licking his lips, Leon merely nods. That certainly explained a lot. Ada may have been unaware - and Leon was going to keep it that way - but her actions were probably what triggered his nightmare. Subconsciously, Leon reaches up to carefully grip his shoulder, finding comfort in the action. He was okay. Ada had looked after him. They were both safe.

"I was going to recommend you get a little more sleep, but..." Leon is quick to wave her off, shaking his head at the suggestion. 

"No - no, I think I'm good. That's enough resting for me." Leon's voice is surprisingly steady, the younger eager to prove that he was well enough to try keep moving. In fact, it wasn't a lie. He truly felt a lot better, even if he hadn't slept for too long. That rest, and Ada's exceptional first aid skills, were more than enough for him to continue. Leon might not be in perfect condition, but he was a new man compared to how he was earlier. The blond then averts his gaze to Ada, frowning deeply.

"What about you?" He perks a brow, tilting his head to the side. Ada cocks her brow in tandem to Leon's, narrowing her eyes at his question - she seemed surprised; offended, even? Was it... something he said? Leon couldn't tell with this woman, she was tough to get a good read on.

"What about me?"

Leon's mouth opens and closes at her point-blank question, having assumed he had been quite clear in what he was asking. Her clipped, dry tone caught him off guard as well.

"Er-- Do you... Do you not want to get some rest--...?" Leon stumbles over his words, immediately clamping his mouth shut at her abrupt eye roll, watching in bewilderment as Ada withdraws her handgun and turns away from him, walking casually down the darkened alley. She presses the gun against the side of her thigh, swaying her hips.

"Let's get moving, rookie."

The rookie stares after her form, blinking only once, before shaking his head and trailing behind her, retrieving his own handgun. Ada must have sheathed it back in its holster when he was unconscious. 

Leon lets out a hysteric, shocked laugh - though it's short and quiet. Ada... her sudden changes in demeanor was going to give him whiplash at this point. Despite that fact, Leon couldn't stop himself from smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened this chapter, I know, but given that every other chapter has been... quite literally fucking insane - I think this breather was definitely needed. Not just for Ada and Leon, but for you the readers, and me the writer! I just feel guilty as it took me awhile to get this out! I'm sorry! Hopefully I can pick up the pace again soon. I'm still enjoying writing this so much. Like for real. All your comments and kudos really keep pushing me to keep going. Thank you all so much again!


	11. Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even ready for this chapter and I wrote it wat. And, eh, it's not what you're thinking. If any of you guys have read my new fic 'Unforseen' before this then I am truly fucking sorry, lmfao.  
> But I do feel that, even though it's a given with all the tags and the kind of game we're dealing with and all, you should know that this chapter is dark in its own weird, twisted way. I don't know, just make sure you're comfortable before you sit and read it, I guess? It's not that bad.
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Leon and Ada made stellar progress from there on. With Leon now functioning at an acceptable level, the two could actually work together equally in fending off the infected mobs; Ada was no longer as pressured dealing with the bulk of all the attacks. She could actually rely on Leon now, who had previously been a liability. It was a situation the two were both more than pleased with - Leon in particular, as he had felt exceptionally guilty for dragging Ada back and having her basically carry him along. He still found it hard to believe that she was still aiding him through all of this, considering the utmost importance of her mission with the F.B.I.

It certainly made the rookie wonder. Leon had a strong inclination that she wasn't nearly as cold and stoic as she paints herself to be.

The two were currently travelling down one of the many main roads of the city, of which was just as trashed and wrecked as the rest of them. The raging fires of busted cars and some of the more desecrated buildings seemed to stalk them everywhere they went. Even with the rain crashing down upon the city, the intensity of the flames' heat continued to blaze heavily upon their forms. 

They had at least concluded that they had moved somewhere further up north of Raccoon City. Despite the substantial destruction, this road was remarkably less chaotic than the ones they had traversed prior - although, that's not to say that there weren't any threats at all. There was still a fair number of gurgling zombies lumbering about the area, but any of the grisly bastards that had caught sight of them were quick to be shot down. It seems the area greatly lacked Lickers as well, since the ruckus their gunshots created didn't catch the attention of any, meaning that there probably wasn't any nearby. A very welcomed change. It would appear that it was the center of Raccoon City that harbored most of the infected threat - which meant, hopefully, that both Leon and Ada had seen the worst of this night through.

Regardless of whether that was true or not, this horror story wasn't over yet.

As they trek further along the road, Leon cannot help but squint his eyes slightly - his eyesight marginally hindered due to the flaring heat and pounding rain - as he takes note of a building that seemed to be in a little better shape than most. It was at the left side of the road, terraced in the middle of other structures that weren't in the best of shapes. Its lights were still functioning better than most, albeit barely; if their occasional flickers were anything to go by. But it was the absent presence of a fire that drew Leon in, along with the fact that only two zombies - that he could see, at least - were trudging near it.

Upon closer inspection, it soon reveals itself to be a convenience store. Leon smiles shakily, huffing out an almost inaudible, breathy laugh. Never has its name suited it so well.

Leon picks up the pace then, handgun clutched tightly in his grasp as he aligns it with his face.

"Ada, up ahead! There's--"

"I see it, come on!" 

Ada sprints along with him, clearly sharing the same idea, as they make their way towards the convenience store. Ada and Leon split from one another as they draw closer, acting in synchronization as they both seek to take down one of the two zombies that began limping and moaning in their direction.

As she comes closer to the walking corpse, Ada suddenly ducks backward in an act of misdirection, waiting for the large male zombie she decided to target to fall forward in its attempt to try grab at her with its mouth gaping open, but Ada fires twice into the bloodied, rotted cavity - red liquid spewing in every direction as the corpse immediately falls limp to the ground with a dissipating snarl.

Leon acts just as quick, utilizing a combat knife instead of his gun as he jabs it into the female zombie's neck, narrowly avoiding its grabbing, clawing hands as he twists the blade and carves it sideways as he simultaneously cranes its neck the other way. It screeches as its jugular squirts decayed blood in rapid gushes while its neck twists and eventually snaps. Leon hisses, letting go and stepping back as its body slumps to ground, twitching violently. 

"Fuck..." 

"Let it all out while you can, rookie. We'll be saying goodbye to this place soon enough."

Leon scrunches his nose with a slight nod, face contorted in disgust. He sometimes feels himself fall into a vicious, robotic state when fighting these things - his mind eager to do whatever it takes to end them entirely. The blond had an inkling that this night's trauma was feeding into his need to act a little more violently than necessary. However, once he realized what he'd done, he couldn't help but feel dreadfully ill.

Christ... That thing was once a living, breathing person. A loved one to someone else, a family member, a friend--

"Leon?" 

The rookie clenches his jaw, muscles visibly protruding along his jawline as he swallows harshly. He blinks rapidly as he slowly twists his head to address Ada, who was standing idly by the store's entrance, loosely gripping the door's handle. She has a brow perked questioningly at him, though she shows no signs of annoyance at his dallying. Neither of them speak as Leon steps away from the dismantled corpse and moves to join her, Ada choosing to only enter once Leon was by her side.

The duo prepare themselves for a gory fight upon stepping inside, weapons at the ready as they silently scan every visible aspect of the store, ensuring to stay glued to each other's side to grant adequate cover. The lights switch on and off every now and then with an obnoxious, vibrating buzzing sound; though it only occurred for the briefest of seconds, which doesn't exactly help in settling their rapidly beating hearts. The ambiance of the tripping lights was unnerving; the long, drawn pulse of static crackling and dragging through the otherwise dead silent store sounded as though it was building up to a terrifying climax. A faded stench of blood and decay wafts through the air, considerably underwhelming compared to the R.P.D's horrific smell. 

This was a good sign. 

Ada suddenly signals Leon to halt, lifting a clenched fist up in front of his face, the rookie blinking in bewilderment at the action, before the raven-haired woman uses that very same hand to press an index finger to her lips slyly, smirking at the younger as she does so. Leon's brows furrow at her expression, eyes narrowing before he jerks in fright when Ada abruptly grabs a metal stand holding a bunch of CDs beside them and shoves it carelessly to the floor. The blond winces, lips pursing with closed eyes as the plastic cases smack loudly onto the laminated ground, soon followed by an even louder clanging of the metal of the stand. It all seems to echo throughout the store as the two simply stand and wait.

They wait. Silence.

It's not until an agonizing few seconds has passed that they shift where they stand, the rookie sighing quietly in strained relief.

"Hmph." The woman hums in satisfaction, tilting her chin up with a faint smile, eyes glinting. "Coast's clear." She says simply, allowing the hand that was gripping her handgun to fall relaxed at her side as she begins to saunter down one of the isles. Leon just stares blankly after her, lips parting slowly. He makes an attempt to speak, but soon stops himself; a quiet, incoherent noise of what would have been actual words emitting from him as he slumps a little in defeat. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers.

"Let's see what's actually still edible or usable in here. We should take a few essentials for the road." Ada's voice steadily grows quieter as she walks down the isle, soon stopping by the small array of water bottles on display, noting that the cooling unit they were in wasn't even running. She scoffs, picking up one of the bottles and flipping it once in her hand. It was quite warm, but still consumable. 

"Right." Leon calls after her as he chooses his own isle to explore, eyes barely registering most of the stuff he sees as he glances curiously around at the stock. Most of it had already been raided, it would seem, but a fairly decent amount still remained - he and Ada could only carry so much anyway, so it worked out for them in the end. 

The store itself wasn't too large overall, which wasn't a surprise. It was a convenience store, not a supermarket. If anything, it made the blond feel a little safer knowing that a zombie couldn't hide easily in here without them knowing. Leon simply hoped the store would live up to its name and provide Ada and himself with some essentials; be it food, water or anything between. 

Leon can't help the sad smile that creeps onto his face as he notes that the candy isle had been almost entirely blitzed. He can't stop himself from secretly hoping that whoever had done the damage had gotten out of here, that they were still alive out there. Somewhere. The blond's smile morphs into a hopeless frown, his blue eyes losing their hopeful gleam as they drift slowly to the floor. His heart ached painfully - the doubt building within him was overwhelming. A part of him knew that whoever it was probably hadn't survived. 

Leon shoots his head up, stomach churning sickeningly when he hears Ada gasp loudly from an isle or two behind him, soon followed by her hissing; "You have _got_ to be kidding me! --Leon! Get down - _hide!"_

The rookie instantly drops to the ground, commando crawling across the floor towards the end of the isle to the back of the store. He doesn't even think to question Ada of what she had seen, the rookie acting instantly on her order as he reaches the back of the store and hides himself in a seated position behind the interval between two isles - his back pressing against a tall rack of tinned cans. He hopes the poor, flickering lighting of the store helped him in his endeavor to hide successfully. Leon tenses his whole body, heart pounding in his chest, his grasp on his gun growing ever tight. 

"A-Ada--?!"

_"Shh!"_

The blond gulps, cold sweat beginning to coat his form, unable to prevent the overbearing worry and concern for Ada starting to build up inside him. Was she hiding too? What were they even hiding from?!

_Crash!_

The impromptu sound of glass shattering and something heavy smashing onto the floor of the store startles Leon, the blond swiftly lifting his free arm to cover his mouth, teeth sinking into exposed skin as he forces himself into complete silence.

Leon holds his breath, eyes quivering, as the familiar sound of heavy, leather boots hitting the ground reaches his ears. 

Fucking perfect.

Leon tries to stop himself from shaking, noting that if he squeezed his handgun any tighter, he'll end up firing it by accident.  _Keep it together, Leon._ He shuts his eyes tightly, biting his arm so hard to the point where blood was drawn. It was the Tyrant - or rather, a Tyrant. But which one was it? Was it the one that had tried to strangle him to death? Or was it...

If Leon was being honest with himself at this point, neither Tyrant was welcome in his mind. How the Hell had it even managed to track them all the way here? Had it been on their trail since their last encounter?

The Tyrant abruptly stops moving then, and everything seems to freeze. Leon feels his heart and lungs constrict uncomfortably from within his chest as he stares blankly ahead of him, gun held up and ready.

Then Leon hears it. Long, deep inhales of breath - the Tyrant--? It was...? Was it _sniffing_ the air? Leon feels the blood drain from his face at the profound, satisfied rumble that emits from the Tyrant.

It marches in his direction.

Fuck.  _Fuck._ Could it _smell_ him?! Was that how it had tracked them here?!

Leon knows there's no point in hiding now. He shoots up as quickly as he can to his feet and spins around to face the Tyrant, instantly taking aim for its head as it locks its steeled gaze onto him, its pupils dilating. Leon had a fair idea of which Tyrant it was now. The blond fires his handgun multiple times, only managing to imprint minor dents and cause slight spews of blood at the impact. The Tyrant continues stomping toward him, not at all phased. 

 _"Shit--!"_ Leon curses low, deciding to just make a speedy dash for it as he quickly turns and sprints down the opposite isle. The Tyrant doesn't hesitate in smashing its entire frame through the display shelves between itself and Leon, increasing its own speed as it attempts to gain on the rookie. Leon pants, chest heaving as he runs - it was catching up, it was going to get him, he can't run fast enough--

 _"Leon, get down!"_ Once again, Leon wastes no time and acts on the order immediately, throwing himself to the ground face first with his arms wrapped around his head as the Tyrant cranes its head to peer in Ada's direction in perplexity. Just as it does that, Ada has already thrown an unpinned grenade in the general direction of its head. It explodes just a few moments before it hits the Tyrant, causing it to roar out and reel backward, shielding its face with its arms. It snarls in frustration, the sound almost terrifyingly human, were it not for the gravelly, unnatural undertone it had. 

Leon makes an attempt to shove himself off the ground just as Ada rushes to his side, the woman tripping over her heels, rubbing and gripping her head with a soft intake of breath. She hunches down as she tries to assist Leon in standing up, the two quite disorientated from the grenade's impact due to the extremely close radius of the blast. It was certainly a risky attempt on Ada's part. Their struggle is brief, but they manage to stand, Ada gripping Leon's elbow tightly as she shakes her head, wincing.

"Nrgh--... Come on, we need to get out of here--" The woman is suddenly interrupted by a mighty bellow in their direction, the two barely regaining themselves from the grenade's effects as the Tyrant lifts its head to face the two off with a fierce, enraged expression and angered eyes. Ada grits her teeth, a flash of surprise shining in her eyes before it's soon replaced with anger of her own. The Tyrant had recovered much quicker from the grenade than Ada had hoped it would - at this point, using it had only worked against them by throwing them off and angering it more.

Stumbling back slightly, Ada grips Leon more firmly and seeks to pull him with her, the rookie swaying a little as he glares up at the Tyrant with bared teeth. Leon lifts an arm in front of Ada protectively as the two scoot back, both of their guns raised now as they edge toward the front of the store.

The Tyrant instantly stops itself and its movements, its expression running just as cold as its icy skin feels when its eyes train themselves onto Leon's raised arm - where it shielded Ada defensively - and then to Ada's tight grip on Leon's elbow. The Tyrant falls unnervingly still - its eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion.

Then its demeanor flares up - quite beyond what Leon has seen it ever display, as its eyes grow full of rage, hatred, ferocity - ...

...Jealousy?

Then, something... changes. 

They hear it first. The transformation - the sick curling and malformation of frozen flesh, the swift extension and gruesome snapping of bones, the disgusting oozing of blood and fluids as the Tyrant shrieks in an absolute frenzy. Ada and Leon can do nothing but gape, wide eyed, paralyzed into shock and fear as the shoulder of the Tyrant's trench coat tears apart as its arm begins to violently bulge and rapidly increase in size and bulk. Leon feels as though he's going to be physically sick as he watches the Tyrant's arm begin to protrude and sport three long, sharp claws; its hand - if it could even be considered a hand anymore - was deformed and swollen around them; the entirety of the arm was now pulsing a deep, sickening muscular red. 

The Tyrant growls viciously, its voice suddenly deeper and more monstrous than ever before, as it locks its vehement and burning gaze onto Ada - eyes tinted blood red - before lashing out wildly. Leon jerks forward, crying out.

 _"No!-- Agh--!"_ The Tyrant slashes vertically, Ada gasping, barely managing to avoid the majority of the swipe as she jerks back when the claws try to cut up her front. Three large gashes are sliced upon her abdomen, but are thankfully not as deep as they could have been as Ada is sent flying back through the store's window, her body smashing through it as she lets out a pained cry. She rolls along the concrete and broken glass, wheezing, grunting - gripping her stomach. _"N-ngh-- L-Le--.."_ Ada falters, choking out as she curls in on herself protectively, grimacing from the agonizing sting of the cuts from its claws and the glass.

Leon doesn't avoid the collateral damage, the massive swipe of its bulging, pulsing arm having thrown him to the side, but luckily he does not sustain the same injuries as Ada. The rookie lands on his back, grunting loudly as he shifts, having been thrown and hit far too many times in one night. "A-Ada--! _F-Fuck!"_ Leon hisses angrily, not missing how the Tyrant suddenly fixes its attention onto him, its berserk mode seeming to falter ever-so-slightly.

It cries out - not entirely in anger - but, frustration? The sound is tinged with both rage and sadness. The Tyrant grips its head with its non-malformed arm, clenching its eyes shut as it groans despairingly - it appeared greatly distressed. Leon pushes himself up to rest on his elbows, sliding himself back desperately in fear as the Tyrant relinquishes its grip upon its head and storms over to his fallen form. Leon sinks low when the Tyrant kneels down and hovers directly over him, its newly reddened eyes boring into his own blue ones. It plunges its newly formed arm forward, the claws embedding themselves deeply into the floor right beside Leon's head, who winces at the action, startling with a yelp as he raises his arms in front of himself protectively. 

Leon cringes and twists himself away as the Tyrant leans into his personal space, its throat emitting the most upsetting, disturbing mewl. Leon doesn't even dare to look up at it when the Tyrant begins clipping its trench coat open, although surprisingly it's not for the reasons Leon believes. From behind his firmly clenched fists, Leon risks a brief glance, his expression absolutely terrified, as he watches the Tyrant pull something from within its now opened trench coat. 

Leon chokes, lips trembling, when something cold and wet is dropped onto his Kevlar. The blond can't stop himself from looking down, although he instantly regrets it when he does. Its rotted, brown and bloodied - squished and abused but undoubtedly unmistakable to recognize. 

A heart. 

Leon feels his mouth go dry when the Tyrant averts its gaze from the heart to Leon, as if awaiting some kind of response, then back down again. The rookie has gone completely tense, having seen far too much in the past few moments alone when the Tyrant pulls out another decayed heart. And another, and another. 

Leon starts to shake his head violently from side to side, a cold sweat building up on his face and neck as he begins uncontrollably dry heaving as he tries to tell the Tyrant to stop, choking on his attempt to speak as his eyes begin to grow damp. The Tyrant doesn't stop. It proceeds to plop dead organ after organ onto his chest, his abdomen, around his body. Their stinking fluids and blood spit onto his face with each one that's dropped onto him, some more rotted and grisly than others - the smell was unbearable to his senses.

What the  _fuck_ was it doing? 

Leon gags harshly before he jerks back violently and away, uncaring of what the Tyrant's response could be when he somehow manages to scramble from underneath its looming form, clutching his throat as he retches. 

The Tyrant stares at the blond before it in utter confusion, wide crimson eyes pulsing fervently in their sockets before it slowly stares down at the plethora of zombie hearts it had gathered specifically for Leon. It grabs hold of one of them, its grip upon it trembling before the Tyrant suddenly begins to wail, instantly crushing the organ to mush in its hand. Leon gawks at the monstrous beast in front of him with terror-stricken eyes, carefully shuffling further and further away from the Tyrant who removes its deformed arm from the floor, claws ripping up some of the ground along with it, as it starts to slice and smash the hearts in anger, the creature bellowing with every slash.

Overcome with anguish, the Tyrant doesn't notice Leon carefully and slowly sneak away, the rookie weakly getting to his feet and stumbling over the broken window frame as he seeks to head over to Ada. He soon spots her; the woman was laying unconscious on the ground just a few yards away, messy raven hair fanned across her face, her infamous red dress upholding its title as it becomes decorated with heavy patches of her blood from where she was cut. Small gashes and scrapes litter her body from where the glass had penetrated her skin.

Seeing the woman like this switches something on inside of Leon - something fierce, protective. He inhales deeply, eyes and expression growing hard.

Disregarding any of his own weaknesses and wounds, Leon hurries over to her side, ignoring the pain of every limp as he kneels down and quickly scoops the woman up into his trembling arms. Wincing, Leon shakily stands up, adjusting her more comfortably for both his and her sake. Ada wasn't very heavy - but unfortunately, Leon wasn't in the best of conditions at this current time; he was struggling to hold himself up, let alone Ada.

But by Christ was he going to.

The rookie stumbles backward, turning to look at the Tyrant who was still unleashing its fury inside of the store. Leon pants heavily, apart of him unable to look away at the unmerciful destruction the Tyrant was unleashing upon the stocks and shelves - but the rational part of his mind was quick to push him into action. He twists to his right and darts down the road as quick as his legs would allow him to, lumbering like the zombies, an unconscious Ada laying limp in his arms. Leon heaves, peering down at the woman as he jogs along, briefly squeezing her - the action gentle.

"We'll get through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a really strong need to ramble a bit about this chapter because fookin' hell. 
> 
> The Tyrant's affection for Leon is so fucking wrong and twisted and bad and I just UGH. It started off physically, before soon developing into a more human, emotional attraction that was instantly just... tainted and bad. I'ma just spill some of the tea for this now since it should be clear at this point that Mr. X is essentially losing its fucking mind over not being able to have Leon. It doesn't understand what it's feeling, or how to properly approach it, and why Leon won't just stay with it and return its affections. It doesn't understand what it's done wrong, doesn't understand what it did to Leon both emotionally and physically. When it saw and took notice of the obvious bond between Ada and Leon, Mr. X legit just went batshit crazy so yeah. Aherm. I doubt you guys were expecting this, ngl.  
> While it did hold a touch of sympathy for Leon at one point - back in the parking lot of the R.P.D in Chapter 8 'Perceive' - it believed its offering of those hearts would instantly fix what it had done and result in gaining Leon's affections. The Tyrant had a mission initially, let's not forget that - get the G Virus, kill the witnesses in the R.P.D. So, how does it try to please Leon? Kill his enemies and bring back the trophies of its triumph, of course.  
> But - that obviously didn't work. It's not as clean cut as that buuut, that's the general idea. 
> 
> But yeah. This chapter was honestly quite disturbing in my mind when I viewed it from the perspective of the Tyrant as I wrote it. I could so easily imagine how damn desperate it was, the anger and confusion it felt - the immense jealousy - every weird, sickening emotion that it just didn't understand, nor how to convey them properly.  
> So because of that, I might just write this chapter from Mr. X's perspective as an extra, added chapter. It wouldn't be as long though, if at all. What do you guys think? Would you like to see that or nah? Would love to hear your thoughts on it! Major emphasis on this being something extra. :)


	12. Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had refused to be written. Good grief, life continued to get in the way each time I sat down to try write it. I had wanted this out by _Saturday_... and that was me pushing it... ooof. Sorry about that, folks. But here it is anyway, in all its horrible glory. I was going to say how much it hurt to write this one but, ehm, that's been a reoccurring pattern the past few chapters now. I hope you all understand that I am suffering in the most beautiful ways writing this. :')
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Leon's addled mind - pumping fiercely with adrenaline - was unable to determine whether or not the Tyrant was proceeding to pursue him yet again or continue its rampage in the convenience store. He could barely register anything beyond the heavy panting of his breath, the blood rushing piercingly in his ears. He was running down the lengthy, demolished road - a trek he felt would never end. Zombies made attempts to chase and lash out at him, but Leon managed to keep his distance.

Thank God it wasn't nearly as infested in this part of the city.

Chest heaving, dirtied skin dripping with sweat, the cruel, unrelenting rain still pattering down upon him as the dead walked and fires raged and roared around him; an abhorrent creature hunting him down - Leon could think of nothing else other than the fact that the world was truly against him and his endeavor to escape this Hell hole. His aching body was screaming at him to stop - that it hurt too damn much and that he couldn't continue forward like this; not with the burden of Ada in his arms, not in this horrible condition. Every bone and muscle of his body twinged painfully, some more so than others - it was all too much. 

The rookie wasn't certain of how long he had even been running for, nor of where he was, nor what he was going to do now. 

 _Get away._ That was all he could think about. That was all he could do. _Run - keep Ada safe._ That's all that matters.

Peering down at the unconscious woman in his arms, Leon feels a swell of regret and guilt well up in his chest as he notes her wounds once more. All of the scrapes, cuts and bruises, but more notably; the three long slices on her abdomen that continued to leak of blood, the crimson liquid trailing its way onto his own arms and front.

Leon shoots his quivering gaze upward, unable to fight against the tremor of his lips as he hurriedly limps onward, knowing he would break down any moment if he allowed remorse to scratch at him now. If he truly wished to make it up to Ada then he would have to start with rescuing her for once, and not have it the other way around.

Christ. This was all his fault. _All his fault._ None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. Ada should have never wasted her time by coming back for him - Leon should have just let himself rot in that damned prison cell. He deserved no less. All he's done this night is be a burden to Ada, drag her back and impede her mission. Leon couldn't help but believe that maybe Ada had helped him out of sheer pity after all - that he had been wrong about her and that she truly didn't care. Perhaps it was her own way of prolonging her humanity in a place like this - help the dumbass rookie that was going to get himself killed.

Now look what happened to her.

The blond stumbles over his lumbering steps, the trip dragging him from his thoughts, Ada jostling loosely in his weakened arms as he hisses through gritted teeth, berating himself mentally. He shakes his head vigorously, fighting against the choking sob that battled so valiantly to escape him.

"Stop--... _Stop it."_

Leon couldn't think like this. What was all this worth if Leon allowed himself to succumb to self-loathing and pity? What kind of police officer would he be, then? He's survived this long - pulled through when the odds were so clearly against him. Both him and Ada had survived this night like warriors. He couldn't give in now - not now. Not when they've come so far.

 _"Nrgh--_ G-Gotta keep goin'--..." Grunting low, Leon shoves away all of those negative thoughts, not daring to let them flood his weary mind any further. His and Ada's survival was his main priority now.  _Keep it together, Kennedy. You can do this._

Leon nods reassuringly to himself, inhaling a shaky, frigid breath of air, renewing his resolve for what felt like the one hundredth time during this dreary, rainy night. 

Though of course, it's just when Leon finds himself pulling his distressed mind together that his ears suddenly pick up on the horrifying slamming of heavy leather boots from behind him. Bitter fear jolts through him, blood running ice cold as he risks a swift glance over his shoulder, blue eyes widening in terror at the sight of the Tyrant charging down the road after him. It was bashing aside any and every obstacle in its path using its newly mutated arm; whether it was a trudging zombie or decimated car, they didn't stand a chance against the enraged force of the frenzied Tyrant crashing by them. 

Its blood-red gaze, so unlike the previous glacial white of its eyes before, bore into Leon's retreating form - it chased him like a missile so precisely trained on its target, refusing to deter its path as it gained further and further onto him. It was moving at an unnatural speed, a stark contrast to how slow it had been before, likely a perk of the clearly monstrous form it was beginning to manifest into.

Breath hitching, the blond transitions his weak run to an even weaker sprint. This results in him tripping once more, though he barely stops himself from falling face first to the ground. His body felt as though it was being dragged further down, gravity seeming just as eager to see him suffer like everything else in this nightmare. All of his muscles clenched agonizingly, the rookie growing nauseous from all of the pain and physical exertion. Adrenaline could only save his ass for so long.

It was in that moment that Leon knew he wouldn't be able to outrun the Tyrant. Not like this. It was going to catch up to him. Where Leon had continued to grow weaker, the Tyrant had grown remarkably stronger. It was a delighted predator that managed to find an injured prey, one so desperate to run and get away yet too feeble and weak to get far.

 _"Fuck--!"_ Cursing, Leon damns the defeat that overcame his mind.He feels despair build up inside him, heart throbbing painfully as the smashing footfalls grew closer. Closer.

What could he do? _What could he fucking do?_

Anxiety takes control of his mind, Leon finding that he was unable to think clearly anymore, his brain running rampant with fear and horror. He had to think of something, _anything_ \- _Ada is going to fucking die if you don't come up with something, Leon._

Something. It's something - and it clicks inside Leon's mind - like a light switch suddenly found and turned on in a previously pitch black room. The newly invasive thoughts that run through his brain sends shivers down his body, his hands lightly clenching against where they held Ada - careful not to hurt the woman. It was his only option. It might not work - it may just be both of their ends, if not worse - but Leon knew he truly had no other choice.

The blond slides to a halt near a banged-up car in the middle of the road, where almost no infected seemed to linger. The desecrated vehicle was black as coal from a dormant fire that had once consumed it, the rain seeming to have taken care of it before it could become more profound. Leon hears the charging steps trailing behind him become louder and quicker now. Tired blue eyes continue to stare ahead before Leon slowly glances down at Ada with a trembling gaze, his lips pursing.

What Leon was about to do probably wasn't going to work - and even if it did...

But, in this dire moment, he was willing to try absolutely anything to keep Ada safe. This was for Ada.

Carefully, Leon crouches down and sits the injured woman on the ground against the burnt car, his mind extending gratitude to whoever was listening for the lack of zombies nearby - he could spy a few further down the long road, but they weren't near enough to take notice of them. Ada and he would be safe from the infected. For the time being.

But, from the looming Tyrant? Not so much.

With the last few seconds he knew he could spare, Leon analyses the woman's wounds, heaving a drawn sigh of relief upon noticing that the three gashes were not exceptionally deep. Ada was breathing laboriously, struggling to recover from the hit she had received - but she was alive. She wasn't losing a substantial amount of blood, but Leon knew he could only prolong providing her with first aid before her injuries became a genuine threat to her life. 

Assuming Leon's plan actually worked.

The rookie steels himself, brows knotting together as he lets out a quaking shudder - allowing his fear to run wildly for the shortest of moments before he readies his mind for what he was about to do. Gazing at Ada once more, Leon is reminded of who he was going to do this for, of why he was going to do this. His resolve becomes stronger.

Leon steadily pushes himself up to stand once again, wincing from the stinging aches of his muscles and bones, as he turns slowly around with a slight limp to face the ferocious Tyrant. His once trembling gaze was now hardened, his previously terrified expression now dark. The blond makes a futile attempt to stop the tremors of his body, to null the overwhelming sense of foreboding churning in his stomach.

The Tyrant had caught up to him, though it had slowed substantially as it approached Leon, clearly not expecting the blond to end his attempt of trying to run away. Leon stares up at the massive creature, hair clinging to his face from his sweat and the rain, eyes gleaming from the nearby fires as he locks gaze with the now halted Tyrant, who stood a mere few feet away.

It still appeared to be greatly irritated, with its burning eyes and bared teeth - but not completely overcome with rage. Seemingly its interest had surpassed its anger due to Leon's impromptu actions. It glares past Leon to an unconscious Ada, growling low as its arm pulses in synchronization to its renewing fury, the muscles and bones seeming to bend and bulge slightly as it takes a step towards them both, its intentions for the woman quite clear.

Leon acts immediately.

Stepping in front of the woman, Leon marches forward, holding an arm up defensively, his own anger becoming prevalent. The Tyrant stops.

Its glare is focused on Leon now, as it crouches slightly and hisses out a deep snarl, its malformed arm curling at its side. Leon tilts his chin up defiantly, swallowing harshly, jaw clenching - trying so desperately to not allow his terror or disgust to overcome him as he slowly moves toward the Tyrant, eyes glassy, his facial features beginning to slowly morph into something a little softer.

Leon recalls everything the Tyrant had inflicted upon him this night as he observes the monster before him - what it had done so remorselessly to his body. How it had pathetically believed Leon belonged to it; how it could have possibly hoped the rookie would return its gruesome, contorted affections was beyond him. It had made Leon admit that he was owned by the Tyrant - in Leon's moment of weakness and pain - genuinely holding faith in what Leon had said as truth, that Leon wasn't lying just to avoid the pain. To make the Tyrant stop.

Leon almost grimaces at the memory. Remembering how much it had fucking hurt.

Yet here Leon was, about to do the very same thing again, indulging the Tyrant despite the pain it had wrought upon him that would haunt his restless nights forever - to abuse the Tyrant's twisted attraction to him by lying so blatantly, just to sate its grotesque need to dominate him, to possess him. But, this time, it was not to save himself.

As Leon stands tall before the Tyrant, something fierce rumbles from deep within its chest as it eyes Ada viciously once more, the woman entering its line of sight yet again as Leon walks toward it mindfully. This prompts the Tyrant forward again, its crimson eyes beginning to quiver with that same wrath as before, the bloodied bones in its deformed arm protruding themselves further with a sickening split of red muscles and grey flesh as it stomps forward yet again.

Leon gasps, eyes wide.

_"Stop!"_

Leon prepares himself, acting on the last thing he had wanted to do, but knew he had no other option as he makes those last few steps to finally reach the Tyrant, who instantly halts as it notes the unexpected proximity of itself and the rookie, immediately losing its interest in Ada when Leon presses himself against its much larger frame, the smaller's hands gripping the leather of its coat as Leon pushes against the Tyrant, breathing heavily.

 _Ada._ He's doing this for Ada.

Leon nervously lifts his head to stare up at the Tyrant with wide, blue eyes - expression no longer hardened with anger, no longer trembling with fear. The blond's face was gentler, softer - Leon lightly licks his dried lips and tries desperately to ignore the twisted manifestation that was the Tyrant's arm so close to him as he begins to carefully nuzzle his face against the Tyrant's leather-clad chest, lowering his gaze submissively beneath dark lashes.  

Somehow, their surroundings fall deathly silent. Leon's blood pulses like an obnoxious ringing in his ears, his hands shaking almost violently as he tries to subdue the Tyrant with his tender touches, trailing both hands down the broad chest before him. He doesn't utter a word, unsure if the Tyrant had completely succumb to madness now and would savagely make a swipe at him. Leon was swimming in unknown waters, vulnerable, with an apex predator lurking below.

The Tyrant was standing stock still, unmoving, Leon assumes with shock. It was gaping down at the rookie, and in an ironic turn of events its own body starts to tremble, its hand that had retained a normal state begins raising leisurely towards Leon's face, careful and shaky, as if worried Leon would dart off at any given second. It takes a short while, but the Tyrant emits a surprised but pleased sound, one of great relief - of pent up frustration and sorrow. Even with the lack of words spoken, Leon could sense exactly what it was trying to convey.

_'Finally.'_

Leon gasps quietly when the Tyrant's hand, now sedated and calm, carefully cups his jaw and cheek, large gloved fingers fanning across his skin. The Tyrant seemed to be in a state of disbelief that the blond had submitted to it, yet so very eager to reap the spoils - to not waste any further time with its prize. The younger man cannot help but quiver slightly as it caresses his skin adoringly, eyes fluttering shut when the Tyrant leans down to prod its nose against Leon's hair, uncaring of its soaked state as it nudges aside the strands. It inhales deeply, growling intensely as it intakes Leon's scent once again this night, gulping it down like a quenched beast desperate for water.

Leon's eyes shoot to the Tyrant's mutated arm, trying desperately not to cringe at how close the deformed muscles had come to his face - briefly thankful the mutation had only spread as far as its shoulder. Although, Leon couldn't help but wonder - would it get worse? Was the Tyrant going to manifest further into something even more disgusting and horrifying? He tried not to ponder on that thought for too long - perhaps, if it could mutate further, then Leon had stilled the process? That had to count for something.

The rookie, although thankful that his idea had somehow worked, was unsure if this would buy him much time. Not to forget to mention that Leon wasn't sure where to go from here. He had tried this in a desperate attempt to keep the Tyrant from hurting Ada further, to play into its twisted desires in an effort to calm it down. This had miraculously worked - but, now what?  

Leon bites back from uttering out a curse, trying to uphold the façade of giving into the Tyrant's will. The blond had honestly thought it to be much smarter than to so foolishly believe that Leon would just surrender himself to it like this, but then again; in its frenzy of longing and jealousy, having mutated so dreadfully from the rage it had felt, then perhaps it had wanted nothing more than for Leon to do so. Not once had it doubted this drastic turn of events despite the low-lying layer of truth that was very present; that Leon was so eloquently fooling this creature because of how blinded it was by its desires.

Bile rises in Leon's throat, a quiet retch of disgust escaping his lips when the deformed arm decides to curl around him - Leon clasps his eyes shut tightly, pressing his face further against the Tyrant's chest, breathing labored and struggling as he tries to ignore the rapid sensation of heat that the limb provides, a great contrast to the glacier that was the rest of the Tyrant's body. Leon's actions seem to only provoke the Tyrant even more, seeing the rookie press against it like this simply results in it grunting and grumbling in delight, wrapping the arm further around Leon's form.

It takes every ounce of willpower that Leon has to not look behind him, to not peer to Ada and gain some form of reassurance, to not turn and pray to see her smug smile and eyes glinting with that ever knowing look she seemed to always have. But Leon knew - knew that he would see a wounded woman, a result of his own doing and fault - he knew that turning around and looking to her would immediately anger the Tyrant, that it would stir it up again and Leon would hurt her again.

He couldn't depend on Ada now, she was hurt and she needed him. This thought triggers something inside him, the rookie inhaling slowly as he averts his worn gaze up to the Tyrant, who was staring down at Leon as though he had hung the moon and stars. Leon lifts his own hand to rest upon the Tyrant's that was stroking his face, leaning and nudging into it with glassy eyes, biting his lower lip. The Tyrant practically purrs, utilizing its mutated arm to lift Leon, allowing the rookie to practically sit on the massive limb as it elevates the rookie to be level with its face.

_"...L-Leon..."_

Leon startles at his name being spoken in that raspy, frozen voice - his heart almost stopping at how inhuman the sound had become since he had last heard the Tyrant speak. It was crisp and low, as though shards of ice were lodged in its throat and scraping against its vocal cords. It had stuttered, as though forgetting how to voice itself - as though the minuscule drop of humanity that it had left in it was being whisked away by the infection that tore at its skin and bones. It growls after saying his name, tilting Leon's chin up, twisting the man's head to the side to expose the rookie's neck. 

It watches as Leon swallows, crimson eyes tracing every movement of the firm muscles as it leans forward, burying its own face into the blond's throat, eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger in its arms, who squirms slightly at the sudden touch. The Tyrant snarls fiercely, its gaze briefly catching sight of Ada a few yards away as it peers over the expanse of Leon's neck and shoulder - the woman still very much unconscious. Lips graze along Leon's jugular as the Tyrant reaffirms its grip on the blond, as if demonstrating ownership of the rookie to woman, as though she was awake and watching. 

Leon reaches up to place both of his hands on the Tyrant's neck, whimpering as a cold tongue and bitter teeth begin to make themselves known upon Leon's skin, the pressure of its mouth on Leon's neck increasing as it strokes its tongue across every aspect of flesh it had access to. Occasionally it would latch its entire mouth onto his neck, sucking deeply as it lavishes Leon's throat with newly formed bruises. Its gloved hand cards through his blond locks, pushing back Leon's bangs from his forehead - revealing the entirety of the rookie's face to it now.

The Tyrant freezes, eyes boring into Leon's own - wildly wide and burning red, while Leon's were a tired and soft blue. For the first time this entire night, its expression seems to falter as it takes in the sight of Leon staring directly at it; blond wet hair cast aside, defined cheeks and soft lips red and moist from the Tyrant's ministrations and the cold rain. Leon stared back as it watched him in awe, his own lips parting when its hand rubs down along his face, stroking past his jaw and reaching his neck, settling itself there as it pushes Leon towards its own face. 

The rookie barely realizes what's happening until lips quite alike the leather of its trench coat brushes against his own, ghosting over Leon's mouth as it stares into the blond's piercing eyes in a daze. It emits a strangled, jagged mewl - like an animal would in distress - and sometimes Leon can't tell what this Tyrant was more alike; a human or an animal? Here it was, ready to kiss Leon so delicately like a human lover, yet it behaved so carelessly and in anger when things didn't go its way. It took Leon as though Leon was something to be owned, as though Leon didn't feel pain or sorrow - as though Leon didn't have a right to _want,_ like the Tyrant somehow did.

Leon breathes shakily, quietly, against its lips - not making any effort to initiate the action when the Tyrant begins cradling Leon closer, an approving sound rumbling its chest. Everything that had happened to him was rushing back now at full force, and Leon wasn't confident in his ability to remain calm, to not break and fall apart at the returning memories of the Tyrant fucking him, every pang of pain and wave of disgust overwhelming his thoughts.

The kiss never happens. 

Instead of marred, dry lips meeting smooth, soft ones - a giant fist meets the side of the Tyrant's head. A fist that certainly didn't belong to Leon.

Crying out, Leon falls out of the Tyrant's arms to the soaked concrete ground with a thud. Despite his initial shock, his survival instinct abruptly incites him to scramble back on his legs and elbows, hissing with a wince as the discomfort of hitting the ground so unexpectedly catches up to him. Leon shakes his head, brows furrowing. What the Hell?!

The enraged bellow of the Tyrant reaches his ears, and Leon fixes his gaze upward just in time to see the Tyrant - its arm pulsing, eyes rich with fury - propel a powerful punch--

 _At the other fucking Tyrant._ It was _still_ alive?!

"--Is this a fucking joke?! _Grngh--!"_ Leon couldn't hold back from lashing out in exasperation - he had at least believed the Tyrant had killed the other, but apparently that wasn't the damned case. _Fuck._

Panting, Leon tries to clear his mind and calm down, adrenaline and fear hitting him like a freight train as he crawls back and away from the ensuing battle. It was as though he was experiencing an endless bout of déjà vu - this night was a fucking never-ending loop. He was going to get whiplash at this point. The blond grumbles, staring back at the clash of titans as they stare daggers into each other. With one Tyrant having begun to mutate, Leon could at least tell them apart this time.

Fucking Tyrant 2.0 reels after it was punched, clicking its head to the side with a snap and crunch of bones, completely undeterred by the other Tyrant's newly revealed form as it cranes its head to the side to peer at Leon in a spine-chilling manner. The blond slumps low, heart dropping to his stomach with a hitch of breath as it tilts its head and twists around to march over to him, ignoring the other Tyrant entirely, as though it was nothing but a mere nuisance. 

"Fuck-- _shit--!"_

Leon falls into a desperate panic, clambering backward, finding he was unable to stand - as though his mind had just forgotten every basic and simple thing his body could do - the Tyrant drawing closer, death swarming in its pale-white eyes. Leon can do nothing but cover his face with his arms, cringing away as the Tyrant lifts its arm with a clenched fist, intending to swing a mighty punch.

_"H-Hrnaagh-- N-No!--"_

The broken sound of the other Tyrant crying out - cutting the air like a knife, overwhelming all other sounds - shouldn't have sounded so human yet so unmistakably monstrous. The crippling emotion it held was so raw and real; and yet the deep, guttural drawl it held was no noise any human could possibly make. A cold shiver coiled down Leon's spine - knowing that the sound - so desperate and pained - every emotion it had conveyed was for Leon, and Leon alone. 

Leon gasps sharply, the sound cutting itself off as he cowers to the ground when he feels the colossal fist narrowly avoid his head, peaking under his arms to see that the other Tyrant had grabbed the other from behind. Its massive malformed arm had warped around the front of its body, its normal hand gripping the entirety of its face in a vice-like clutch, causing the other to growl out in frustration; twisting and swaying its head violently from side to side, trying to shake off the Tyrant's hold upon it. The two were standing directly over Leon now, the rookie so tiny compared to the massive Tyrants battling it out. 

The mutation of the Tyrant had spread further now in its act of rage - where the infection had previously stopped at its shoulder, it had now reached as far its neck and jaw - flesh and muscles tearing and ripping themselves apart to reveal bloodied, red masses of tissue beginning to spew and bulge from its body. Leon could do nothing but gawk up at the horrifying scene, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Christ - he needed to move  _now,_ lest he become a crushed mush of flesh underneath one of the Tyrants' boots.

Grunting, Leon breaks himself from his reverie and rolls weakly from the two, not missing how the Tyrant being held back stared down at him with wide eyes through the gaps of the other's fingers - trying to kick at and even smash its boots down onto the rookie before he moved away from the scene. Leon had managed to be quicker, however, just barely escaping a boot slamming down onto his head. The blond ascends to his feet, shaky, slipping on the wet ground, huffing as he limps away from the Tyrants, not daring to even risk a glance behind him. 

He needed to get the Hell away, to get Ada to safety and patch her up.

But Leon, despite the returning terror of the Tyrant that wanted him dead, was secretly thankful despite it all. This interruption had lead to his and Ada's get away - just like last time, they could escape and finally get the Hell out of Raccoon City. They were pushing their luck at this point, but fuck, if luck wasn't still on their side.

Leon scrambles for his handgun in its holster as he makes his way over to where he had left Ada, trying to desperately ignore the cries and groans of the Tyrants as they crashed and swung at each other. The rookie was aware that the saddened, grief-stricken howl of one of the Tyrant's was that of his initial pursuer's - a wail that was directed at Leon as he began to leave.

Pulling to an immediate halt, Leon feels dread arise within him, eyes bulging wide as he looks to the burnt car he had sat the unconscious woman against in disbelief.

Ada was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I live throughout my long life - I wonder, perhaps I'll get married? Get my dream job? Have kids and grow old in the countryside? But I'll remember writing this. I'll remember what I put myself and all of you readers through. No matter how beautiful my life turns out to be - this fic will be my friendly, daily reminder of my eventual trip to Hell.
> 
> Just a heads up, we're nearing the end game, boois.


	13. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _SO MEAN I KNOW!_ This chapter is _SO_ short and it's been a real long time since I updated but don't worry, the next chapter is coming out _very soon._ I'm just not gonna say when cause ya know me, I'm a teasing little shit. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I just wanted to set this little premise before updating it - a sneaky interlude, if you will, huhu~
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Blinding white. The large room was unnaturally bright and sterile - quite unlike the mess of a city that was currently being observed on the large monitors toward the back. Buildings without power, cars burning - monstrous B.O.Ws strolling the street. Raccoon City had fallen to complete and utter ruins.

It wasn't going to be standing for much longer. Time was growing scarce. 

A tall figure stands before the screens, deathly still, hands clasped behind his back as he watches the chaos consuming the city ensue. Canting his head slowly, he frowns, clearly displeased. The gesture grows more dismal when a skittish, nervous voice clears their throat from behind him - the person in question trying their utmost best to speak as confidently as they could.

"The mutation is increasing rapidly. A-Any semblance of control we once had is completely gone--"

He was quick to interrupt them.

"We lost control long before now. I want it put out of commission and brought back here _immediately."_

"S-Sir... I'm not certain the Tyrant can defeat the Rogue while the virus is progressing to its final stage--"

"Then use any means necessary to ensure that it does."

"We-- We can't just initiate the Tyrant's transformation and let them tear each other apart-- w-we need to understand how this happened in the first place!"

An eerie silence envelopes the room after the employee's sudden outburst. A hesitant, regretful intake of breath breaks through it after a few moments.

"--S-Sir?"

"We must ensure that this never happens again. Do I make myself quite clear?"

"Yes, sir."

A nod - a narrowed gaze soon follows after. The employee peers up at their superior, battling against the overpowering need to twiddle their thumbs and dart away. They can practically hear the gears turning in their boss' brain as he ponders their next move. 

A devilish, sly smirk creeps upon his face. The employee swallows anxiously.

"Use the boy."

The employee's eyes widen in exasperation, their mouth parting in clear confusion.

"W-What? Use--?"

They blink slowly, brows raised. 

"I don't believe I understa--" 

"It wants the boy, doesn't it?"

The man turns deftly on his heels, now staring death down into the employee who stands before him. Their eyes quiver, but they remain somewhat calm otherwise, standing firmly at attention. 

"In hindsight," he continues, "the cop started this whole mess to begin with. Albeit unintentionally. Command the Tyrant to obtain him - alive and... relatively unharmed. The rogue will surely follow in pursuit, then. So long as the boy remains alive then we have a means of luring the Rogue to us - or, at the very least, out of the city."

The employee opens their mouth to speak, but no words follow the action, the method behind their employer's plan piecing itself together in their mind. The man scowls.

_"Do you understand?"_

They startle, nodding vigorously without question as they stumble backwards.

"Y-Yes, sir! I'll initiate the command right now, sir!"

The employee wastes no time hastily departing the room, obeying the command without question as they scurry back to their work. 

Scoffing, the authoritative figure mutters below his breath, frowning as he twists around once more to face a smaller computer screen sat upon his desk. He grits his teeth in blatant frustration.

"Time is running out."

Sharp eyes pierce the monitor screen like daggers - locking onto the large, block red letters staring right back at him in return. He hums low.

**'T-00: FAILED.'**

He tuts, steadily closing his eyes.

_"Such a disappointment..."_

Fingers drum upon the metallic surface of the desk in silent contemplation before finding themselves tapping a keyboard, the man shaking his head.

"Yet another to add to the list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤔

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indulge the Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833094) by [Merytsetesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytsetesh/pseuds/Merytsetesh)




End file.
